Three-Four-Five
by lynn2424
Summary: Addison had suffered many misfortunes in her life so far, but probably the worst one yet was moving into the apartment down the hall from the Saints of Boston. What happens when she becomes much more then just the girl next door? Murphy/OC, Connor/OC. As a rating alert, Chapter 8/9 are a little M!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own BDS.

A/N: I am in LOVE with this fandom, movie, and characters, so I'm rather attached to this story, and I hope everyone will grow to love it too. It's set around the middle of the first movie.

I don't write for reviews, but I do thrive on them and they are truly my motivation. Constructive criticism is encouraged too...tell me what you want to read! :)

"Fucking piece of shit key...to this fucking piece of shit apartment..."

When it rains, it pours- literally and figuratively. The girl who stood in front of apartment 341 was at the end of what had been an awful day, and she was more than ready to be home. Even if it meant to a lonely, unfamiliar, and very new home. Between the deluge of rain that had fallen on Boston all day, her car battery dying in the middle of said deluge, and a hectic day at work at the diner, she was dead on her feet. She just wanted a television, ice cream, and her- well, she didn't have a husband anymore, so her dog would have to do for now.

The only problem was that she couldn't get into her new home- her key simply wouldn't let her. She looked down at the bags of groceries that were already growing warm and let out a frustrated sigh. Maintenance would be no help at this hour. To be honest, they weren't really help at_ any_ hour- she had already realized and she had only been living here for two days. _You get what you pay for_, she thought glumly.

"Ye need any 'elp? Damn lock givin' you trouble?"

The girl jumped and looked around, startled, and was surprised to see a man who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere leaning against the wall of the apartment hallway. She eyed him warily, and her first instinct was to use the tone that was reserved mainly for sales associates who hounded her in stores.

_Thanks, but I don't need help, _she thought, and almost said it aloud.

It didn't seem very safe to just let a strange man help her into her apartment, especially in this neighborhood. However, she had already been working on the lock for quite some time and was having no luck at all. She looked at her bags of frozen pizza and ice cream melting slowly in the hallway and figured she would have to get in there eventually.

"Uh...yeah... that'd actually be great. Thank you." she said sincerely. "I think it's the key, or the lock, maybe. I don't know if it's just me or-"

"Oh no lass, et's certainly not ya," he said, taking the key from her hand. "Poor son a bitch that used ta live here spent hours tryin' to get this damn door open...s'probably the reason why he moved, come to think of et," he said with a quiet laugh.

"Great," the girl said sighing. The man sure was easy on the eyes, she had noticed almost immediately, and for just a moment she was almost happy her door was harder to open than a bank's vault. She couldn't complain about his accent either. Or his hair. Or his eyes.

"Ye just move in? Don't think I've seen ya 'round here 'fore." He asked her as he kneeled down to try and get a better look at the stubborn lock.

"Yeah. Last Saturday. So when- if- you get the door open, excuse the mess. It's kind of awful in there right now."

It took him awhile, but the man still proved to be much better than her at getting locks open. The girl wasn't expecting it to be opened so fast, and she jumped off the wall that she was leaning on.

"I have this little shit of a dog, so be careful when you open it-" she warned. And there was her dog, lunging at the door, barking and growling very threateningly.

"Oy, wasn't expectin' ye. Calm tha' fuck down ya damn _madra._" The girl didn't recognize the last word out of his mouth, and looked at him, intrigued, as he grabbed the majority of her bags in one hand. He stopped short of entering the apartment when he saw just how threatening the dog appeared to be.

"I'm so sorry- I'd say he's not normally like this but he's a fucking terror. He's not even mine, he's my ex's, and I really can't stand him...he's a sad sack of shit, is what he is." She added pitifully.

"Who- your ex, or tha' dog?" The man said with a wry smile. He had chosen to stay in the hallway for now, out of the dogs reach.

"Both, now that you mention it," she laughed. "Git Diesel, go 'way." she tried to shoo the dog as she walked through the door and invited the man in. The dog growled, whined and finally stalked away, giving up his fight and his urge to sink his teeth into something.

The girl looked around, dismayed. Her apartment _was _a disaster and she wished she had taken the time to clean it up at least a little. Come to think of it, she wished she'd cleaned _herself _up a little. Her brunette hair was soaked, her makeup had long worn off. She believed she had some eyeliner running down her left eye too from the rain. She inwardly cursed.

"If you're really lookin' to get rid of 'im, I could take 'im off yer 'ands," the man said, reaching out to pet Diesel. "We've been lookin' fer a dog...even if he es a lil' crazy. Actually, the crazier, tha better come to think of et."

"Oh..." she said, thoughtfully. "I...I mean I hate him, but, he's alright company, you know? Just me and him here, and he makes me feel a little safer... I just feel like weird things have been going on in Boston lately, all that news of those murders, so it's probably best I have him. Well I sound pitiful, don't I?" she laughed nervously. "Calling him good company..." She brought her arms around herself in embarrassment, but still with a grin on her face. She had grown extremely self conscious since she realized just how bad she looked at the moment.

"Not t'all." the man said firmly, "s'probably right better company than who I'm stuck wit'."

"And who would that be?" she said, with just a tiny hint of curiosity in her voice.

"M'brother, who's also a sad sack of shite if I do say so meself." He said with a grin, petting Diesel with his free hand who had taken to him quite quickly.

"Oh?" She said, as she began to take the bags from him and put them on the counter. She tried to hide the happy tone in her voice when she realized he lived with his brother, and not a wife.

"Nah. He's s'alright really, but he's m'brother, so I'm sorta required to make 'im sound just as ba' as yer dog. Maybe worse," he said with a laugh.

"Well, I'm sure he's just as charming as you-...I just realized I don't even know your name-"

"Murphy."

"Murphy. Well Murphy, thanks so much for the help. It was nice to finally meet someone here...I'm Addi. Addison."

"Pleasures all mine Addison. If you need anythin', me 'n Conn are righ' down tha hall. 345."

"I'll keep that in mind. Especially with this damn door." She said, looking forlornly at her key.

"I can come by another day an' take a look at et for ya", he said lightly. "Ya know their never gonna fix et, and wouldn't want you stuck with it fer the rest of yer time here."

"I- yeah sure. Thanks. Though I guess in these times its better to have a lock that doesn't open versus one that doesn't lock at all," she said with a laugh. He smiled back and started to retreat towards the door.

"Say Murphy," she said to him as he was walking out. "There _have _been some strange things going on in Boston lately..I know this isn't the greatest neighborhood, but this apartment's relatively safe, right?"

"It's safe." He said it so firmly and convincingly it caught her off guard as he leaned against the doorframe. His eyes met hers, and strangely enough she _did_ feel safe.

"Don' worry yer pretty little head lass. And if anyone gives ya any trouble...345, okay?"

She nodded at him and gave a small smile, which he returned.

"Thanks Murphy. See ya around." He nodded, and she closed and locked the door behind her. She could feel a larger grin forming on her face now that he was gone.

Diesel looked up at her with an inquisitive look.

"What?" she said, looking at Diesel. "No, I don't like him. But thanks for asking Diezy."

If you like and want more, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thank you to Pasta Monkey, pharmtechgrl71, Shannon78 and Chell-Bell for your reviews- they mean the world! I'm glad you like Addisons character so far. Please continue reviewing if you guys are interested in more

Disclaimer: I don't own BDS.

_Just knock. It's not that fucking hard, just knock. _

It was late, and Addison was stuck outside of her apartment. Again. She had just gotten off work and was due back in a few hours for the opening shift. She knew it was late, but she couldn't be stuck out in the hallway all night. So she found herself outside of apartment 345, wondering if she should knock or not to seek the help of the Irishman she had run into the other day.

"Oh fuck it," she said aloud and knocked lightly. No answer. She knocked a little louder, but still no answer. Shit out of luck.

She made the walk down the hallway and came back to her apartment. She put her back against the wall and slid down it, hugging her knees once she was finally sitting on the floor.

Addison really had no idea what she was doing in this shitty apartment, at this awful job in this unfamiliar city. She was better than this, and she deserved better than this. Unfortunately (or possibly fortunately) she wasn't allowed to delve into her pity party for long at all before she heard someone coming up the stairs.

. . . .

"Fucker got ya good, eh?"

"Aye. S'good thing I got 'im better."

"I think what ye mean ta say is that it's a good thing _I _got him better."

Murphy laughed at his twin and rubbed his eye, where he was certain an awful mark was already forming. Tonight could really have gone horribly wrong, but they had gotten lucky. He wondered how long it would be before their luck ran out.

"How's yer 'ead?" Connor asked him, looking over at him apprehensively as they made their way back into their apartment and began the climb up to their floor.

"'Urts like a bitch." Murphy didn't tell him that he felt so lightheaded that he could barely make it up the stairs, or that he couldn't see that well out of his right eye. He didn't feel like playing 20 questions, and by the looks that Connor was giving him he knew his twin was already aware that something wasn't right with him. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice the girl sitting in the hallway.

"What's a pretty lass like yerself doin' out in the hallway at this hour?" Connor had come around the corner first and was the only one to notice her. Murphy's oblivious head shot up when he heard what Connor had said.

"Addie, what are you doin' out here? Door again?" Murphy asked, forgetting about the state he was in.

"You two know each other?" Connor asked with a grin and a curious look on his face.

"He , uh , helped me get my door open the other day- what in God's name happened to you!?" Addie asked Murphy, getting up from the floor with a concerned look on her face. She tried to act as if she hadn't been pitifully slumped on the floor.

"Just a bar fight- if you think this is bad, ye should see tha' poor son a bitch I got into it with!" Murphy said with a laugh.

"I can only imagine…" she grinned. "You must be Connor?"

"Aye. I 'ppose my brother has already told ya some awful things 'bout me, eh?"

"Well, he compared you to my dog, but that was about it," Addie said, trying to keep a straight face, which only made the twins laugh harder.

"Alright, alright, let's get this damn door open again." Murphy grabbed the keys from Addie.

"Did you try-" Connor began, but was cut off by a look he got from his twin.

. . . . .

Addie wasn't sure, but it appeared that the two were having a conversation between themselves with just looks. She noticed their remarkable similarities. _How can they _both _be that good looking?_ She couldn't decide which one she liked more and inwardly cursed once again that she was caught looking like such a mess in front of them. If she had known her apartment building was going to be full of cute Irishman she would have been more careful to pack more of nicer clothes when she left her husband.

"Conn of course I tried tha'." Murphy said quickly and once again went to work on the door.

"Please for the love of God get that fucking thing open soon. I need to be at work in...oh God, 4 hours, for the opening shift."

"Well lass, you're in luck," Murphy said after only after about a minute of trying. He swung the door open, only to slam it closed again when he was met by teeth and growls from Diesel.

"Okay Diesel you can stay in for now..." Murphy said, slightly frightened. Addie laughed at his reaction and looked over to Connor who looked just as scared.

"Well thank you so much guys. Sorry for all the trouble this damn door has been causing. And Connor, it was _very _nice meeting you." Addie smiled at him. "But it looks like I need to take Diesel out and try and get like, an hour of sleep-"

"I can take 'im out Addie." Murphy said, walking back towards the door.

"Oh you don't have to do that Murphy. Honestly you should get some ice on that eye right away before it gets any worse."

"'It's fine, believe me, me 'n Conn have both 'ad worse. Let me take Diesel for ya, okay?"

"Alright..If you insist…thank you." She gave him a genuine smile. "Ready for me to open the door? He knows you Murphy, but Connor I'd watch out..."

Disel lunged out of the door the minute it was open, snarling at Connor who backed into the wall.

"Christ, what is tha' thing?!"

"C'mon Diesel," Murphy grabbed the dog forcibly by the collar and pulled him away from Connor while Addie got his leash. Even leashed, Diesel still kept trying to get at Connor.

"How about you just take 'im Murphy, I don't think he's very fond o' me..." Connor said warily.

"Animals are true judges of character Conn, you know what they say," Murphy chuckled as he pulled Diesel down the hall.

"Stupid Git." Connor said under his breath. "You just move in Addie?" Connor turned back to face her. She didn't want to admit it, but his smile made her weak in the knees. Or maybe she was just exhausted, she couldn't really tell.

"S-Saturday." _Get it together Addie, Jesus._

"Looks like me 'n my baby brother will be seein' ya around, eh?" Connor said with a grin.

"Looks like you will." she attempted her cutest- okay, sexiest- smile back. "Funny, Murphy seemed a little older to me."

"We're twins actually."

"Well that's intriguing." She said in a surprised voice.

"We _are_ quite an intriguing pair..."

"Oh, I'm sure." She found that she couldn't wipe the grin off her face, and she didn't want to make an ass out of herself anymore than she already had in front of Connor.

"Well Connor, if you don't mind I'm going to go get ready for bed, or work again I guess, while I wait for Murphy to bring up Diesel. But it really was nice to meet you."

"Likewise. We'll get that door fixed, okay Addie?"

"I'll definitely take you up on the offer." She still couldn't get the damn grin off her face, but neither could Connor it seemed. "Night."

. . . . .

A few minutes later Murphy knocked on the door with Diesel.

"Thank you so much Murphy. Really, I appreciate it." Addie said sincerely.

"O' course. Think he's growin' on me." Murphy gave Diesel an affectionate pat on the head. Diesel coughed and made a hacking noise like he was about to vomit.

"Well… at least he's growing on someone..." She looked down at the pitiful dog and grabbed his leash from Murphy who seemed happy to give him up.

"Goodnight Addie. Get some sleep, okay?"

"I'll try. Please ice that eye, it's starting to look really bad already. And maybe you stop causing trouble around the bar. No more pissing people off, " she said with a laugh.

"Me? Cause trouble? Never!"

"Sure Murphy...well, night. And you guys better come fix this lock soon."

"Tomorrow work for ya?"

"That would be great. I get off at 3. So 4?" The idea that she would see them again tomorrow would get her through the work day. And she sure as hell was going to clean herself up after work and not get caught off guard gain.

"See you then Addie."

"Goodnight Murphy. Ice. Eye. Now!"

She could hear his laugh from down the hall as she shut the door behind her.

. . . . .

"Murphy, can I ask ye a question? Why won't you tell tha' poor, sweet, innocent girl tha' all you gotta do to open 'er lock is to turn the key to the left and then tha' right and then tha' left again? Like every other damn door in this place?"

"Because Conn, if I had done tha' I wouldn't have a reason to see Diesel."

"Oh. So it's the dog, huh?"

"Of course."

"Alright...I'll take Addie then."

"Don't even think about it Conn."

. . . . .

Diesel gave Addison the same inquisitive look as the day before. Addie looked down at him, hoping he would maybe give her some kind of answer.

"God Diesel. Twins?! Why do I have to get twins? Two of them?! Really God? You're just being unfair now."

If you like, please review! I know the story is moving sort of slow, but it's only so I can develop Addie's character and show the difference in her relationships with the two.

So- do you guys want to see Addison with Murphy or Connor?!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so so much to everyone who reviewed- pharmtechgrl71, Shannon78, shellybella, reedus fan, Pasta Monkey, and Crookehsnscream, your reviews made me smile and laugh, so thank you :) The plot will finally start sort of developing in this chapter.

P.S.- This was written while I was relaxing at Myrtle Beach, so to anyone who couldn't be by the beach during the holiday (if you're in the US) I am sending ocean vibes :)

**Chapter 3**

At precisely 4:00 Addie heard a knock on her door. She already knew who it was, but still decided to look out the peephole. There they were with two of the largest grins she had ever seen plastered on their faces, waiting expectantly for her to open the door.

"Jesus they _are_ like dogs," Addie said to Diesel, who had been whining in anticipation since he had heard the knock on the door.

She noticed through her small vantage point that Murphy looked a little ridiculous because the huge grin was accompanied by an even larger black eye. She was certain he hasn't iced it and mental a note to give him shit for it later. But first she had more important matters to attend to.

"You both have some explaining to do," She said when she opened the door, trying her best to stay serious. Diesel lunged out, snarling at Connor, but then bowled into Murphy with what appeared was happiness.

"Now what in tha world would _we_ have ta explain?" Connor asked with a grin. Addie could tell he was already trying to smooth talk his way out of whatever trouble they were in. She was certain he could probably charm his way out of anything.

"Well, I met another one of my new neighbors today when I came home from work. I couldn't get my door open, of course, and she told me there was a trick to it. Just like _every other apartment_. Now, you two wouldn't know anything about that, would you...?"

"I-uh..." Murphy looked down quickly at the floor.

"He made me not tell!" Connor cried out at the same time.

"He did _not _make you not tell Connor, I was standing right there!" Addie said, feigning mock anger. She knew exactly why they hadn't told her. And a small part of her liked it, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"I...this is all Murphy's fault!" Connor said exasperatedly.

"Es not!" Murphy cried out. Conor just looked over at his twin, and this time Addie could clearly tell what they were saying to each other even if there were no words.

"Look Addie, m'sorry. Can we make it up ta ya?" Murphy said eagerly.

"Mmh, that depends. What did you have in mind?"

"Dinner?" They said in perfect unison. She couldn't help but smile at them.

"Well... I don't feel like going out, since I was at a diner all day...but you're welcome to make me something," she said with a mischievous grin.

"We can't promise it'll be tha great but we can certainly try," Murphy said.

Connor shot a look over to his twin. "Oh, speak fer yourself Murph, I can cook jus' fine. Lead tha way to tha kitchen Addie!"

The twins emerged on the kitchen in the exact same manner a hurricane might batter the coast, or a tornado a small town. At least that's the only thing Addie could think to compare it to.

First had come the fight over what they were going to make, which lasted for a good ten minutes. It appeared to be spoken in several different languages, none of which Addie knew, and ended up with Connor winning with the idea of some strange chicken dish Addie had never heard of either.

After said fight, Connor went to go grab some missing ingredients that apparently they had down at their apartment. Murphy was at the counter doing God only knows what with the chicken. Addie took advantage of Connors absence.

"Look like _someone _didn't take my advice about icing a certain eye of his..." Addie said from close behind him.

Murphy turned around and smiled at her, obviously thinking up one of his excuses.

"I did _too_ ice it Addie, it just looks bad s'all."

"You're a really bad liar Murphy." she said with a mischievous grin as she stepped a little closer to him.

"Am not! I did ice it when I got home, I swear. Does it really look _tha _bad?"

"Well...I happen to like you without it. Hides your eyes."

"Tha' so?" He said with a huge grin. Murphy was _so _easy to read, Addison found herself thinking- he was a complete open book. Connor, on the other hand, was just simply _smooth_ about the whole thing. He was the total opposite of his twin. In all honesty, Addie wasn't sure what she liked more.

Diesel chose that moment to amble over to Murphy and sit at his feet.

"He's growing quite fond of you," Addie said quietly, smiling up at Murphy.

"Ya know, I think he is. Know what else I think? Murphy took another step towards Addie, closing the gap even more.

"What?" She said, possibly slightly more breathless than she intended to sound.

"Don't think he's tha only one growing fond of me in this house."

At that exact moment Connor came bursting through the door, ingredients in hand. Diesel whipped off the floor, no snarling this time but still charging over to meet Connor and his ingredients. The moment between Addie and Murphy had passed as suddenly as it had come, and it didn't seem like Connor had noticed what he had walked in on. The two went on as completely normal, but throughout the night Addie noticed Murphy sneaking sly grins at her, which she found herself incapable of not returning.

The boys finished preparing dinner, and Addie dug out some beer for them, which they more than happily accepted. They had put whatever chicken concoction they had created in the oven to bake, and they all settled on the couches to relax for a bit. They ended up watching a detective show, and it turned out it was a favorite of both Connors and Addie's. Murphy hated it, but it was two to one, so he was shit out of luck.

In the middle of the show Addies phone rang, and she looked down at the number before she answered it. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked at it, and she almost jumped out of her chair.

"Excuse me for one moment, I really need to take this." She said, suddenly formal.

They nodded at her and smiled, sipping happily on the beer she had provided, and Murphy patting Diesel absentmindedly on the head. They could barely hear her voice in the kitchen over the TV.

"Dr. Bramlage, hi. Yes, it's Addie. What can I do for you?...No, I'm not in Kentucky, actually..."

Her voice got even softer.

"No, no I'm in Saratoga Springs, at the Fasig-Tipton sale... Oh, the weather's lovely...I did!"

The two brothers looked at each other. They knew it wasn't right to eavesdrop, but of course curiosity was getting the better of them. _Why in the world was she saying she was somewhere else? Where the hell was Saratoga Springs and what the fuck was a Fasig-Tipton sale? Could they just not hear her properly?_

There was a long pause where they were certain that the phone call had ended and then they heard her voice again, only this time it sounded tense.

"Uh- Tom Heinz was the broker's name...No, your memory is not leaving you Dr Bramlage, you're not _that _old!...God, within the the hour I think? A few minutes after you. But the whole nights a blur, you know?...The payout was, uh, 38.5, but I'm sure you know that already. But of course 16 went straight to Capital City, as they were our biggest creditor..."

They could tell Addie had walked farther away because they couldn't discern what she was saying. A little while passed and then they could hear her voice again. They listened as intently as they could. _What in Gods name was she talking about? _

"I'm really not sure, I'm sorry. And with all due respect Dr Bramlage, Mr Stone became very agitated, even derogatory, when I voiced my concerns to him. He said I had no right to question him and his ability as a lawyer... No, I've not seen JT."

A long pause.

"Of course. You'll have to ask JT. Well, I'm certain Mr. Heinz will be contacting you soon then. And, Dr Bramlage, thank you so much again. I'm sorry if i was terse at all with you...The whole thing was just...unfortunate...Well, you did everything you could for him, no one doubts that. There were simply circumstances beyond our control, it appears...Thank you. You too. Talk to you soon."

They heard the phone being set down, but they didn't hear Addie move.

"Conn, whas' the name of the detective in this? Can' place the blokes name."

Murphy tried to hide that they had been listening in, making it seem like they had been talking amongst themselves the whole time.

When Addie did emerge, it almost appeared as if she had been crying, but neither of the twins could tell for sure.

"Chickens done. Come eat!" She said with a smile, and turned back into the kitchen.

. . . .

If Addie had been upset she hadn't given any hint of it at dinner. Between the food, beer and laughs the three shared that night, the boys all but forgot the strange phone call they had overheard. Until the next morning.

. . . .

Please continue to R&R- you guys are my motivation :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you soo much for everyones continued reviews :) I appreciate it so much!

Sorry this is so short- I'm trying to catch up on everything from the holiday weekend and we are in the process of becoming foster parents for the animal shelter by us :)...But if you review this chapter, I'll write faster- promise :)

**Chapter 4 **

It had been years since Addison was hungover. But that was okay, because whatever she was suffering from this morning made up for all of those lost days. She desperately wished she could go back to the night before and force herself to chug about ten glasses of water before bed, because that had always seemed to do the trick.

Addison knew there were two things that every girl should check for when they wake up after a very heavy night of drinking. To her relief, she passed the test- she had all her clothes on, and there were no mysterious men in her bed (make that no mysterious, handsome, charming Irishmen she thought to herself).Last night was a complete blur, and since neither men had ended up in her bed, thank God, she had no idea where they were. Once she finally left the comforts of her bed she discovered they hadn't gone far at all- both were passed out on her couch in the living room. Shockingly, Connor even still had his beer can in his hand.

Addie leaned against the door frame and laughed at the two. Her head ached terribly, but she realized it had been a long time since she had had any kind or fun at all. And last night with the boys was certainly just that- it simply seemed like a breath of fresh air. She was also certain of one thing else- she was falling for one of the twins. The thing she wasn't so sure about was which one she was falling for. She could really see herself with both of them- the two were charming, handsome, and on the outside they appeared almost the same. But even though Addison barely knew them she could already tell that there were differences between them, and it was these differences she was starting to like. It was these differences that defined them from one another, that made them Connor and Murphy.

From her spot in the doorway she saw Murphy stir first. He shifted on the couch, and Addie could tell by his expression that he was realizing how bad of an idea it was to sleep on that tiny couch all curled up. In his drunken stupor the night before he probably hasn't realized how uncomfortable it really was.

"Morning drunkie," Addie said, smiling at Murphy. He laughed and held up the nearest beer can.

"Drunkie? If my memory seves me righ' ya only drank 3 of these and ya were flat on yer ass lass. Someone's a light weight, eh?"

"I think it may have been more..3 and a half maybe...?" She chuckled back.

"Well Addie if you're going ta keep being around us ya need to learn to keep up!" he retorted back.

"I don't know if I could ever keep up with you two, but I think I'm okay with that..." Murphy just smiled back and watched as she sat down on the couch next to him.

"Ya sleep okay?" he asked quietly.

"I did actually. The alcohol made me sleep like a baby. Plus I had two big, strong Irishmen and a crazy dog to protect me all night." This brought a happy grin to Murphy's face._ Like a book_, Addie thought. "How's your eye? It still doesn't look that great."

"S'alright. Tell ya the truth, I kind of forgot about it." Addie reached out a hand and stroked her thumb over the dark mark.

"Well, if you had iced it it would be looking better already- you're so stubborn," she said with a laugh. "Want me to make some breakfast? You guys made dinner so it's the least I could do."

"That'd be great. It'll nurse yer hangover." He said, smiling at her still.

"I am not hungover..." she lied to him, looking away because she could never tell a lie, no matter how small, if she was looking right at someone.

"Bullshit," he laughed. Diesel began to whimper next to them. "Want me to take Diesel out for ya?"

"Oh god I forgot about him...yeah that would be great Murphy, thanks. You _should _just keep him, I think he likes you more than he likes me!"

"That's alright," he said as he called Diesel towards him and put his leash on. "I like you so much that it makes up for him."

"Oh yeah?" Addie said with a smile as she started to walk toward the kitchen to begin breakfast.. Hopefully he couldn't read her like she could him.

"Of course. What's there not to like?" He said with a grin as he walked out the door.

"Oh, there's a lot once you really get to know me..." She said very quietly under her breath so he couldn't hear. She knew it was very wrong to lead him on, as she wasn't really in the position to start anything with anyone. But she was finding it very hard to stay away from either of them.

When Murphy shut the door it caused Connor to stir. This threw her current appearance into sharp relief and she suddenly wanted to run and fix herself up, but it was too late. She wasn't sure why Connor seemed to have this different effect on her- she liked Murphy just as much as she liked him it seemed, but could it be in different ways? Did different mean she liked one of them as a friend and one as something more...or was it just _different_? She had no clue.

"Mornin'" Connor said, stretching and looking around for Murphy.

Addie blushed and swiped a piece of hair behind her ear. "Morning. He took Diesel out, just left."

"Thank God. Me and that thing don't get along. I'm surprised it didn't eat me in my sleep last night!"

"Ohh he's not that bad now. He's more bark than bite, you know?" She said with a grin.

"I _guess _so. How are you feeling? Think ya were as drunk as me and Murph, and ya only drank 3 beers!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm definitely a light weight." she said, blushing again. "I was just going to start breakfast. Any requests?"

"Bacon would be wonderful." Connor said, as he got off the couch.

"Done."

"Thanks Addie girl, you're a Saint." He winked at her as she walked towards the kitchen. Addie was found herself in an exceptionally good mood as he made breakfast.

. . . . . .

Connor made his way down to the bathroom, and on his way back he couldn't help but notice a picture that caught his eye sitting on top of one of the boxes. It was Addie- slightly younger, but just as beautiful. It was black and white, and it was stunning. There she was, next to an equally gorgeous horse and a background of white fences that appeared to go on as far as you could see in the picture. He wondered if she had been on vacation or if it was at a relatives.

He heard the clang of pots and pans and couldn't help himself but lift the picture up to see the next one below. He wanted to know more about this mysterious girl. This picture was slightly larger, and in color, but unframed like the first. He had seen pictures like these before. It was again of a horse, but the photo was cut into two sections. On the top half was a horse crossing a finish line at some race track and the bottom was what he assumed was the winners circle. He found it curious that she would have such a photo, until he noticed that Addie herself was in the bottom half. She was holding the horse, looking gorgeous as always, one hand on the horses neck and the other holding its reins.

He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. She just _fit _in the photo- it provided a startling contrast to how she didn't seem to fit in here, in this dirty Boston apartment and at that dingy diner. She was too beautiful, seemed too sophisticated. Her accent wasn't from here- none of her made it seem like she was from here. Connor thought back to the conversation he had overheard the night before. He knew he had heard her say something about Kentucky- didn't they race horses there? He put the photo down as he heard Murphy come in with Diesel. He was curious to find out more, and find out what she was hiding. Maybe she wasn't hiding anything, he thought- maybe he was just paranoid now. If she did have any, Connor of course wasn't one to judge, because unfortunately he and Murphy held more secrets than any pair of twins should ever hold.

. . .

Addie had work at 1:00, and she wasn't looking forward to getting through the whole day with her almost incapacitating hangover. The boys left for their apartment after breakfast and she found the little place strangely seemed very empty without them. She had tomorrow off, however, and somehow the the boys had convinced her to head up to the bar with them tonight. She knew one thing for sure- it was going to be a very interesting night.

. . .

So what do you guys think so far? Story moving too fast, slow, just right? You guys still like Addie? Review!


	5. Chapter 5

I have the best reviewers! You guys are great, thank you so much :)

Some of Addies back story is presented in this chapter (You'll probably still be really confused after you read this chapter, but I explained a little). I'm not sure if any of its going to sound far fetched- but if it _does _I wanted to let everyone know that it is loosely based off of a** true story**. While you can google more than enough information about it (if you're interested, google Calumet or "The Killing of Alydar"), the story is best depicted through the nonfiction book "Wild Ride" by Ann Hagedorn Auerbach. Its an incredible read, if anyone is interested!

I guess I should include a disclaimer that any characters in this story aren't intended to represent any real life people... I also don't own BDS, but I wish I did.

**Chapter 5**

Addie glanced at her watch for what must have been the 50th time already that hour. She desperately wanted it to be 5:00, which was when her break happened to be today. She would also happily take 11:00pm, too, because that meant bar time with the twins. However, finally 5:00 came, and she rushed back to punch her time card. She walked back onto the main floor, searching for- there he was, seated in the corner, perfectly to the dot on time.

"Thank you _so_ much for meeting me here." She said as she sat down in the booth across from the man.

"Of course. It's...charming... How long do we have to talk?" he asked curtly. He was middle aged, handsome, but seemed uneasy and very out of place in the small Boston diner.

"Only about half an hour."

"Perfect-my layover is 4 hours, so lets make this fast."

"Sure." Addie looked around before she began talking. "Look Dr. Bramlage, first I just wanted to apologize about what I initially told you on the phone yesterday...obviously I'm not at Saratoga..." she looked down at the table.

"No, it's completely understandable. I have to admit it's strange seeing you _here..._" he looked around with an uncomfortable glare. "I mean, how do you even do it Addie?"

"It's...different...than what I'm used to, that's for sure." She smiled weakly over at him.

"I guess that's one word for it. You sure got yourself caught up in a mess Addie."

Addie just looked up and tried to offer him a weak smile. It was much more than a mess, she thought.

"Alright, I'm just going to cut to the chase. I'm leaving you with this."He sat down a plain manila folder on the table. "This is what I'm going to present in court- if you agree. Obviously, you never got this folder and this conversation never happened. You understand that everything in this folder is the complete truth- I just wanted you to look it over, because if I present this, it will incriminate your husband, and in an indirect and unfortunate way, probably yourself as well. Which is why I feel... terrible... presenting it. So if you have any objections, I don't see why the truth can't be...tweaked without harming anyone, to make his death look not so...intentional?"

"No." Addie stared off past Dr. Bramlage before looking him in the face again and steeling herself for what she was about to say. "No, I want you to tell the exact truth. I'm not dragging you into this too. Anyways, I hate JT more than I want to protect myself. I've lost everything, so what does it matter if I'm incriminated in this?'"

"Because Addie it's not _right._You and your family did _nothing _to deserve this. And don't let anyone tell you any different. You are complete victims of circumstance." He was sitting up straighter, and Addie could tell he was getting enraged just thinking about the situation.

"I could have stood my ground to Stone more, you know that-"

"I don't want to hear any of it. Okay, so JT convinced your family to borrow a few more...million dollars than you should have, and you agreed to it- but I know you did without meaning to."

"You know that I had no idea what was going on. I told you yesterday that when I talked to Stone he said I had no right to question him as a lawyer. And half the signatures on those loans, I swear they aren't even-"

"I know. I know. The real case and point here is what happened to Az that night. Many people borrow too much money and can't pay it back- it's just the times, it happens. However... not everyone ties the best Thoroughbred horse in the whole damn industry to the back of a pick-up truck, kills it, tries to pull it off as an accident, and collects the insurance money to pay off their debts. Taking out more money than you can pay back is certainly serious, but 36.5 million in insurance fraud is a different matter entirely. A matter that you had nothing to do with. I know you had absolutely no idea what JT was planning. I know you had no idea he was going to kill Az."

Addie sighed and looked across the diner. She knew everything he was saying, but it hurt to hear it. "Of course not. I wish I had. I loved that horse."

"As did America. You don't see a horse like that every day."

"How are things in Kentucky?" She didn't think she wanted to know the answer but she couldn't help herself.

"It's bad Addie, what do you expect after this?"

Addie nodded and looked at the table. _All our faults. All _Jay's _fault. _

"Banks are getting nervous...they don't want to lose out like Capital City did- so they're asking for loans back from all the breeders and trainers. Prices for any colts are the lowest I've seen- ever- and so no one can pay anything back because they just aren't making any profits. It's a disaster. And any colt or filly with Az's name attached to it is like a black mark, and think how much money people paid for them- that's hundreds of thousands of dollars for each horse. Not to mention that most people were basing their future racing seasons and their breeding programs off of those horses...No, things aren't good..."

Addie put her head down on the table. "God, he's killed the whole industry, hasn't he? _I've _killed the whole industry."

Addie kept her head down and they sat in silence for a moment while Dr. Bramlage seemed intent on the television that was above him.

"I heard about these guys on the plane that they're talking about on the TV...Saint's of Boston, huh? I think these are the guys to take care of JT for you. Are they for hire?"

Addie gave him a very weak smile. "I appreciate the comic relief Dr. Bramlage but you don't know how close I've come to pulling something very similar to what you just said..." The doctor just laughed back.

"It's not _funny! _I mean _look _at me. We owned two of our own restaurant chains a year ago and now I'm a fucking waitress making $3.65 an hour?"

"I know it all Addie." He looked down at the folder. "You sure you want me to present this?"

"Present away. I want you to take him down. Even if it means taking myself down too."

"I wish it didn't have to be this way Addie. But Jay will pay one way or another...I want you to know- if there weren't laws against it I'd kill him myself."

"You wouldn't have the chance, doctor. I'd beat you to it."

. . .

Murphy had a problem. He was fuckin' starving. And usually when he was fucking starving, so was Connor. Only, Connor wasn't, which was very un-Connor-like, and he was also refusing to leave the apartment. After much arguing, Murphy set off on his own to scrounge up something edible. He decided he could do for a walk, too, so he set off in a direction that was unusual for him. And of course, his thoughts drifted to Addison.

She was gorgeous, and she seemed smart, and funny, and... He was captivated by her- that was really the only word for it. Murphy didn't fall for a lot of girls, but he had this awful habit of falling hard when he did. But all that aside, he wasn't really in a great position to start any kind of relationship with anyone right now... His distracted thoughts had kept him walking for longer than he had intended, and he finally stopped outside of a little diner that he had never been to. He decided it couldn't hurt to try it out.

He walked in, and the very first thing he saw was- Addie. At first he thought he had just imagined seeing her since he had been thinking about her so much, but no, that was definitely her. She looked gorgeous even in that ridiculous outfit she had to wear for work. He was about to walk over and then he noticed she was sitting across from someone. He couldn't seem him too well, but the man appeared like he was around the same age as him- only he looked about ten times more well-kept.

Before Murphy knew what he was really doing, he backed out the door and began to walk briskly away from the diner. He didn't want Addie to think he was stalking her or something, especially if she was seeing someone there. Murphy couldn't decide how he was feeling- he knew he had absolutely no hold or anything whatsoever over her- he barely knew her- and yet he felt slightly...was it jealousy he was feeling? No, he was definitely jealous. Maybe Addie just wanted to be friends, and he had totally misread her.

Whatever was going on with her, he hoped that she would still be up for going to McGinty's tonight. And he sure as hell was going to try his best to win her over.

. . . .

"You're life is shit." Jackie, Addie's co-worker and newest friend said as she slid into the booth across from her. Addie's head was still on the table. She barely lifted it when Jackie sat down.

"Yep. Thanks for noticing."

"Oh cheer up Addie. At least your husband isn't a convicted felon like mine. Oh, wait...just kidding."

"Haha _very _funny." Addie said in a monotone voice.

"By the way... am I consorting with a known felon by sitting here with _you?" _Jackie said, raising her eyebrows.

"Not _yet.._but probably soon..." Addie couldn't help but laugh. "Wanna come get drunk with me tonight and commiserate over our shitty husbands?"

"Hey I'm already divorced...and maaaybe..." Jackie considered.

"Did I mention I'm meeting two cute Irish guys there?" This seemed to pique her interest.

"Ohh. Do these mysterious Irish boys have accents?"

"They do in fact. _And_ they're twins." She said with a huge grin.

"Oh my god that's too fuckin' , with Irish accents?"

"I know. They are. You can choose who you want, because I can't seem to decide."

"Decide? What's there to decide?" Jackie said intensely.

"What do you mean...?" Addie was confused.

"Do BOTH of them Addie! Seriously if you don't screw both of them I'll do it for you."

"No way I'd ever do that. That's crazy." Addie rolled her eyes at her. Okay, the thought had crossed her mind... Numerous times...but she wasn't sure she wanted to admit it to anyone else just yet.

"Uh that's _genius_. _You're_ crazy. I'm in. See ya after work!" And suddenly Jackie bounded out of the booth.

"See ya..." Addie said weakly.

After today, she was definitely going to need a drink. And_ maybe_ a man in her bed. No, definitely a man in her bed. Possibly two.

. .

Please please review and let me know what you think! :)


	6. Chapter 6

WOW all of your reviews just keep getting better and better! :) thanks so much! Can't believe I'm on chapter 6 already... KEEP reviewing they are my motivation :)

**Chapter 6 **

Two beers in, Addie knew she was in trouble. Because that's when she started requesting whiskey.

"Can I have some Jack Daniels, and a Coke too?"

"You mean a Jack and Coke?" Connor asked inquisitively with a chuckle.

"No. I'm very particular about my Jack Daniels. I don't like it straight, but every damn bartender I know ruins it. And so I make my own fucking Jack and Coke."

"Ohh-kay..." The boys said together. Connor rolled his eyes. "Doc, ya heard tha lady."

"High maintence, huh?" Murphy joked.

"No Murphy. I just know what I like," she said, staring right at him. He grinned back slyly. Addie took the jack and added the tiniest amount possible of Coke. She tasted it, smiled, and almost looked relieved, just like someone might if they were doing heroin and had just gotten their fix. She added just the tiniest amount more and continued on until she finally seemed pleased with her mix.

"Taste." Still meeting his eyes, she set her concoction down in front of him. Murphy took a swig of it.

"Alright woman, you win. That's damn good. Here Conn," he said passing it to his twin.

"It certainly is... tha' lady wins." Connor smiled at her and Addie felt a little weak in the knees. Though that may have been the Jack.

She always knew immediately when she was getting buzzed. The warmth would start in her legs and spread upwards until her head buzzed, and everything seemed a little lighter.

"Bitch, give me that whiskey!" Jackie yelled out of nowhere. She was wobbling dangerously on her bar stool next to Connor.

"Jackie you're _already _drunk. I think you should stick to beer."

"No..." Jackie reached over Murphy and tried to get to the whiskey. Before she could go too far Connor put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him.

"Here lass, drink this." Conor said, with a huge smile at Jackie.

"Ohhh okay, I'll drink anything from you, cutie..." Jackie said, twisting around in Connors arms to try and look at him with a wild smile on her face.

"Oh God, there she goes..." Addie said, while Murphy joined in on her laughter. Connor handed Jackie a glass of Coke in the hopes he could trick her. She sipped it, then glared at all of them.

"This. Is. Coke. Connor, there's no alcohol in this!" Jackie said angrily.

"What are ya talkin' about lass? That's straight alcohol. Straight Jack..."

"Connor, I know I'm blonde, and drunk, but I'm not that dumb. You're actually quite dumb, for thinking I'm that dumb. But you're cute, so it's okay if you're dumb!"

As they all laughed, Murphy could feel the alcohol starting to take its effect on him. Jackie and Connor continued on in their banter and he turned his attention back to Addie."

"Ya enjoyin' yourself Ad?"

"Mhmmm..." Addie hiccuped and laughed.

"Lightweight..." Murphy chuckled.

"Am not! I'm fine Murph."

"Oh, I know, because you look more than fine," he reached out and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. Addie hiccuped and felt a little heat rise to her cheeks.

"You're cute, you know that..." Addie said, putting her head in her hand and smiling at him.

"And you're drunk Addie...and sorta beautiful." She hiccuped her thanks.

"Murphy..." she slurred.

"What lass?"

Out of nowhere, Connor came up and put his arm around Addie and kissed her on the cheek.

"Addie girl! Are ya drunk yet?" Addie squealed when he kissed her and hiccuped louder than usual.

"I think I'm getting there... What about you boys?"

" Well now tha' ya got us started on tha' whiskey I think we're done fer!" Murphy laughed and Connor nodded.

Addie was warm, and dizzy, and happy. She felt Connors arm around her and stared into Murphy's eyes. Between the two of them, she was in heaven.

And suddenly she felt really, really sick.

"God, I mixed..." Addie said, getting up from the stool and heading towards the back of the bar.

"Wha'?" The twins said in unison.

"She mixed- beer and liquor! Oh that's the worst..." Jackie said, laughing drunkenly and continuing to wobble. Connor had to hold her and make sure she didn't fall off her stool.

Addie had no idea where the bathroom was so she ended up outside behind the bar. It turned out maybe all she needed was some fresh air because she felt better instantly. She put her back against the wall of the bar and took a deep breath.

"Ad? Ya okay?" Murphy came around the corner with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm fine Murph... Just thought I was gonna be sick. Okay, I guess I am drunk..." she put her hands in her face and tried to steady herself, but she just ended up wobbling a little. Murphy ran up to her.

"Hey now lass. Don't want ya fallin' now and hurtin' yer pretty self..." He put one hand against the wall next to Addie and leaned protectively close to her. Her breathing hitched as his face got closer to hers.

"So was yer master plan to get me ta drink yer devil whiskey and lead me outside to take advantage of me?"

"Maaaybe. Or maybe I just really like Jack Daniels...and Irish guys named Murphy."

"That so..?" Murphy smiled and and met her eyes. Addie stared back until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh Jesus Christ Murphy, will you just kiss me already?"

Murphy laughed and closed the distance between them, putting his forehead against hers.

"Someone's impatient..." He said, teasingly.

"I'm drunk, and when I'm drunk, yes, I'm very impatient..."

"I can keep you waiting all night then..." He pushed off the wall and grabbed her hand. "C'mon. beer's callin' us back inside lass."

"You...are the devil, Murphy." Addie said angrily.

"Funny. Thought I was a Saint."

"Whoever called you that was a fuckin' lunatic."

"Oh?" Unexpectedly he whipped around so he was facing Addie again. She suddenly found herself being picked up and being pushed very gently against the wall that she had just been leaning against. Murphy didn't say anything, just met her eyes. Addie couldn't even smile because she was so surprised. Finally, he put a hand behind her head, drawing her to him. She smelled the whiskey, beer, and cigarettes on him and she drank in all of it, intoxicated off of it. And suddenly she was able to taste him too, and she felt warmth spread through her body in a different way then the alcohol had. It was over all too soon, and Murphy broke away from her and rested his forehead against hers.

"Why'd you stop?" Addie said very quietly.

"Because I don't think I'll be able to stop myself," Murphy said with a laugh.

"What if I don't want you to stop?" Addie said, trying her best to sound sexy. She figured she had failed horribly, but he leaned in again and kissed her.

"So, back to the bar.. or apartment?" Murphy said quietly.

"I think you already know my answer to that..."

. . .

Like? Please review and you'll get more soon :) Love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

As always, thank you for the amazing reviews :) You are my motivation and the reason I'm still writing this so please continue!

Also, really sorry this update is so late (and really short, sorry!), I was out of state visiting family all weekend :)

Disclaimer: Still don't own BDS. I really thought I would by now.

Murphy and Addie stumbled back into the bar to find Jackie and Connor. Murphy went to his twin to tell him they were leaving, while Addie found Jackie who was slumped over the bar.

"Addieee!" Jackie said happily when she saw her. "Conn went to get more drinks- where have _you _been? Were you outside doing Murphy?! You know, it's the accent, it gets me every time..."

"Not _yet," _Addie grinned."But I'm leaving to do just that...maybe... If we leave will you be okay? It looks like Connor wouldn't mind spending the rest of the night with you..."

"Ohh yeah I'll be fineee," Jackie continued to slur drunkenly. "You go do Murphy, I'll do Connor and then tomorrow we can _switch!" _

Addie turned around to find both the twins standing right behind them.

"Okaaay then," Addie said laughing and looking between the three of them. "Me and Murph will just be goin' then. Connor you have fun with that!"

"Oh I will, don't ya worry Addie. Tomorrow then, me and you? Wouldn't wanna let Jackie down, ya know?"

"Oh get off it Conn." Murphy said with a grin as he grabbed Addie's hand to lead her out of the bar.

"But I haven't even got on it yet Murph!" They heard Connor laugh and Jackie erupt in a fit of laughter behind them.

"_Bye _guys!" Addie yelled drunkenly. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this drunk...or this uninhibited. It was a wonderful feeling. The world was swimming, but everything seemed either exceedingly funny or happy- so happy. She smiled at every person she passed because when you're drunk, well threre are no strangers.

Without even really knowing where they were going, Addie let Murphy lead her home as she stumbled next to him. The air felt so good on her face and she couldn't help but laugh as she wrapped her arms around Murphy and tried to keep herself walking in somewhat of a straight line. He was drunk too, but clearly not as gone as she was.

"Ya okay Addie girl?" Murphy asked her about halfway home.

"Oh I'm _more _then okay!" Her drunken state was even more obvious when she opened her mouth.

"You don't drink too much, do ya?"

"I'll let you know that I used to drink almost every day. But more refined things, like...champagne or...wine. But Irishmen don't usually whisk me off to bars and force me to drink whiskey!" She said with a grin and a sly look up at him.

"Don't think any force whatsoever was needed for you to drink that Jack lass. After all, it is your drink of choice..."

When they had finally reached their apartment they stopped at Addie's door and she gave Murphy her purse so he could find her keys, which seemed to have disappeared. Addie rested her head on his shoulder while he mumbled under his breath about the obscene amount of items women have in their purses, which just made Addie laugh and tilt her head to nibble on his neck. This seemed to make him search for the keys a whole lot faster.

"See," he said, after he had finally found them, "aren't you glad I didn't tell you how to open your door the first time I met you?"

"Oh, right. I forgot I was supposed to be mad at you about that." She tried to say it seriously, but she just ended up hiccupping right afterwards.

They were finally in the apartment, but of course Murphy had to greet Diesel first. It didn't take him much time to push Addie up against the closed door, just like how they had been back at the bar.

"Murphy..?" she said quietly, as he began to kiss her neck.

"What Ad? Want me ta stop?" He looked up at her with a concerned look on his face.

"No, not at all. I just...I, well I don't do this..."

"Do...what?"

"Just meet a stranger and have sex within two days of meeting him. I mean I just don't want you to think I'm that easy, you know? I _never _would do this normally, I mean I had a husband and everything- don't get me wrong i _want _to do this, I just wanted you to know that I'm not _that _girl who just sleeps around-"

"Shh Ad," he kissed her gently. "I don't think of you like that at all. I know."

"Okay.." She slurred a little, feeling the alcohol in full force again. She tilted her head back, welcoming the kisses once more that he had just been laying on her neck and wrapping her arms around him tighter. "Just make me forget about my shitty life, even if its just for a little while," she said half-smiling. She had meant it jokingly (even though she was really completely serious) but as soon as she said it she wondered how Murphy would take it.

He went back to kissing her intensely, trying to block out the thoughts that were now nagging at him. At times like these he usually never _thought. _He only felt and acted. But his mind was racing. He had used girls before to "just forget" as Addie had just said, and it never ended well. Was he using her this time?

He certainly did have a lot to forget, but he hadn't thought of that bring a possible intention for being with Addie. He couldn't really figure out why it was bothering him so much, why he couldn't turn his mind off. All he knew was that he wanted more with Addie then he usually did with other girls, and he didn't want to do anything to ruin that.

He stopped kissing her and drew back slightly, taking her hand in his and looking at it intently

"Ya know, I have a lot a things I need ta forget too..." He said it quietly, choosing words carefully because be really had no idea what he was saying. "And I don't want ta use you just ta forget about them. You deserve better than that. We can just...slow things down a bit."

He took her fingers and pressed them to his mouth, and kissed them gently. Addie didn't know whether to feel flattered or insulted, and the alcohol was making it hard for her to comprehend. The only thing she knew was that if she pushed him she would just look slutty. And something in Murphy's eyes made her think what he said was more of a compliment than him not wanting her.

"Come here," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the couch. He laid down and pulled her on top of him and she put her head on his shoulder. She was happy to lay down, but it enhanced the effects of the alcohol and then she really felt like the world was spinning. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and she felt a little better, more grounded. He kissed her forehead and something stirred in her again.

Had she scared him off when she said that she normally doesn't just hook up with strangers- was that what he had wanted, and he had just decided to let her down easy? Or was it the complete opposite? All the experience she had had with men told her it was probably the former. But for now she was content, happy and simply drunk.

"So what are those things that you're trying to forget?" Addie asked quietly.

"Defeats the whole purpose of forgettin' them, if your askin me about them." Murphy said with a smile, and he kissed her forehead again. "Everyone's got their secrets girl, not just you."

Addie wasn't even surprised that Murphy had an idea that there was more to her than meets the eye. And she was not looking forward to the day that she had to tell the twins her own.

Want more? Please review :)


	8. Chapter 8

I'm happy to see a lot of new followers! But of course I owe SO much to all of you have been with me since the beginning. Hopefully this faster update makes up for my last short crappy one that I made ya'll wait a week for.

Disclaimer: Still don't own BDS. Damn.

**As a warning (or possibly encouragement, because who really comes on here to NOT read smut?) this chapter gets a little M, and even more so in the next chapter. But I know you've all been waiting for it. So now that I've ruined any and all element of surprise, read on... :) **

**Chapter 8**

Before he even opened his eyes, Murphy knew he was going to have one hell of a headache. His first thought was wondering how much he had drank last night, and the second was realization that something-or someone- was on top of him. He immediately tensed up and his eyes snapped open, only to reveal the sleeping form of Addie. In all reality, he should be waking up next to her in her bed, with a lot less clothing on. Except he wasn't. He mentally berated himself as he wondered whether or not he had made an ass out of himself by not sleeping with her last night. After all, what man in his right head wouldn't take advantage of a beautiful woman practically throwing herself at him?

_But 'm not in my right head,_ he thought. He looked down at his arm, which was still wrapped around Addie. His T-Shirt allowed him to see the cauterized wound that was almost healed, and seeing this somehow brought a stark reality to the situation.

Who the fuck was he to get her involved in this mess? Him and Connor may have been playing God with the lives of the worst criminals in Boston, but he just couldn't do that to her. What if they were connected somehow? He was in over his head as far as she was concerned, that was for sure. Last night in his drunken state he had been imagining taking things with her to a whole new level- he had even been good, restraining himself so he didn't fuck things up with her, so he could have a real shot with her. But who was he kidding? Had he momentarily forgot about his fucked up life last night? He must have. He silently thanked God that he had had enough common sense to not take things too far with her.

Because this had to stop, today. Before he _couldn't_ stop himself.

He absentmindedly reached his hand up to stroke her hair, and this small movement made her stir. She slowly opened her eyes, and he could tell she was just as confused as he had been when he had first woken up.

"Mornin'," he said quietly, still reaching out to stroke some hair out of her face. Just because intended to never put himself in this situation with her ever again didn't mean he couldn't be sweet in the meantime.

"Hi," she said very timidly. The light seemed to be hurting her eyes.

"Not feelin' too good lass?" Murphy asked with a chuckle.

"Not at all... What in the world did you do to me last night?" she smiled up at him.

"Surprisingly, nothing. _I _didn't do anything. Though I sure as hell wanted to."

She laid her head on his chest and looked up at him. Any confidence that the alcohol had given her last night was long gone- what was left was confusion, and possibly even a small amount of hurt, and he could clearly read this in her eyes. "Then why didn't you?" she asked very softly.

There were so many ways he could answer her question. The most obvious: _Oh, haven't you been watching the news? Those vigilantes that go around killing members of the mob- that's me and Conn. No big deal. _

Even if nothing ever happened to her, even if they were never connected, she would find out eventually if they _did _get serious and it would all be over at that point anyways. She would never be okay with it, and he could never expect her to be.

"I...don't know..." he answered, quite honestly, averting her eyes and staring out the window. "I'm- sorry." he finished quietly, and lamely. "Wish things weren' so fuckin' complicated, ya know?"

"I do know."

But she doesn't, he thought. She has no idea.

"You know, most guys would have gotten me drunk, taken me home, fucked me and not even given it a second thought. Why not you...? Why _are _you making this complicated? "

He wasn't sure why, but "fucked" just didn't sit right with him, if it was coming from her. It applied to about 99% of women he knew, but he didn't like how the word had rolled off her tongue. He told her he didn't have an answer to that question either, and it sounded even lamer the second time coming from him.

Addie was frustrated and tired of playing games. She'd really never met a man who _didn't _want her and she didn't know what he was playing at. Was he really a decent guy, or was he just fucking with her? Why couldn't this just have gone like it was supposed to- a fun night of drinking and sex to take her mind off things? Addie pushed off his chest and sat up suddenly so that she was straddling him. She saw confusion pass over his face as she grabbed his hands in either one of hers, studying his face and trying to read it.

"What's this?" she said lightly, finally noticing the healing wound on his left bicep.

"Nothin'," he tried to sound casual. He resisted the urge to pull his arm away, as that would just draw more attention to it, and inwardly swore. "Just an old scar from when me 'n Conn were kids."

"Bullshit, this is new. This is a _burn _Murphy, I wasn't born yesterday. A healing burn by the looks of it... What the fuck kinda trouble have you really been getting into?" The last part she said almost playfully, with a very curious glint in her eyes. He decided to play back- it was probably the only way he'd get out of this.

"Ya'd like ta know, aye?" He said with a grin.

"Aye" she said in a mocking tone, tilting her head to the side and then leaning over him so that her mouth was very close to his. Out of nowhere he sat up so that she was still straddling him, but now in his lap.

"Too fuckin' bad." he grinned.

"Ass," she gave his arm one last look.

"Come 'ere," he wrapped his arms around her tighter, out of her view, and pulled her to him.

His mouth instinctively found hers, and damn she just tasted so _good. _She ran her tongue over his upper teeth and then started to suck on his lower lip- he truly wanted to stop, but he couldn't. He pushed her down on the couch so he was now on top of her, and his mouth came crashing down on hers without hesitation.

_Had more restraint when I was fuckin' loaded, _he thought to himself. Surprisingly, everything seemed easier when he was sober- like he wasn't taking advantage of her, like they were on even terms. _If this is what she wants..._he mused, as he kissed her harder and started to push against her a little. She let out a soft moan into his mouth. He tried to convince himself that he was just doing this all to distract her from asking more about his arm, but he knew he was lying to himself. He wanted her, so badly and he felt his instincts start to take over.

_Fuck it_. Addie wasn't sixteen, she knew what she wanted, and she was practically begging for him. He'd done the right thing, had held off until they were sober, but he couldn't stop himself any longer. They were adults, and were perfectly capable of having sex with no strings attached...right? He stopped kissing her and rested his head against her forehead, his lips still very close to hers.

"I want ya," he said it in a whisper, his voice heavy and full of need.

"Well, I'm yours." Addie said simply. His eyes met hers, and he suddenly felt the need to at least _tell _her that this was all he could do- no relationship, no nothing. This morning was about all he could promise.

"Those things I was telling ya about last night... The ones I wanted to forget...Ad, I can't promise ya anything more than what I'm givin' you right now 'cause a them. I want ta, but I can'. So 'fore we do this, I just wanted ya ta know..."

"Oh shut up and fuck me Murphy," she said boldly.

"No," he shook his head. "Gonna do more than that..."

"What?" Addie said in confusion.

Murphy had started kissing her below her jaw and he slowly worked his way down her neck and to her collarbone. Addie thought he would stop there, but he didn't. He continued down slowly, biting her breast gently through her shirt, taking small nips until he reached her stomach. Once there, he sat up a little and put his hands under her shirt, lifting it up to reveal her slightly tan abs. Addie looked at him, looking for acceptance, to see if he was pleased or not by what he saw under her clothes. He just grinned and went back to his small bites, which were increasing in intensity now that he was at her stomach. He finally reached her jeans, which she had fallen asleep in last night.

He looked up at her and she saw his tongue lick the corner of his mouth. Just from the small act alone she felt herself growing wetter and her need intensifying. He continued to stare up at her, with those eyes that were just so... so _Murphy_- there really wasn't a word for it. She couldn't help herself.

"Please." Addie said looking down at him and using a voice that very much surprised her. It was heavy and needy and almost made her sound like she was begging. At the tone of her voice she saw something register in those eyes of his... like a light switch had gone off. He looked back down at her stomach and gave a hard but slow nip.

"Please what?" he said very quietly, softly, and almost nonchalantly. Only his eyes came up this time as he found some skin right above her waistband and continued to suck and bite.

_"Murphy_," she said knowing what he was playing at.

"No," he said almost sharply, surprising her. In an instant he was over her again, his eyes directly above hers.

"You've wanted it so bad this whole time?" He asked further, quietly. She found herself nodding to him, almost subconsciously. His eyes were locked on hers still. "Then you'll beg for it." He still spoke quietly, lips only an inch away from, and she could feel his breath on her when he spoke. At his words she became completely unraveled.

. . .

Murphy really didn't know what the hell he was doing. All the sex he had in the past was very...vanilla. Simple, to the point, but it sure as hell got the job done. This...this was entirely different. He felt like he was just making shit up as he was going along, but to his surprise it was working.

"Then you'll beg for it." He told Addie, in a voice that wasn't his own. Where the hell had he pulled that out of? Her reaction was fucking priceless however and if he hadn't been hard before he certainly was now.

He had never experienced anything like this feeling before. He could only identify it as being very...Connor like. Connor was the cocky bastard of the two of them, while Murphy was the complete opposite. This personality translated to the bedroom. He was very giving, passionate, but certainly not brimming with confidence like he imagined Connor probably was. This though...this was entirely different, and he loved it.

Addie was beautiful, and she really wanted him. When he had heard her almost beg for him, well, it set him off in a way he had never known before. It was completely intoxicating, and any confidence that was missing before was certainly there now. If they only had this one morning, then he was going to take his time with her, and he sure as hell was going to make her beg for every little thing.

. . .

A/N: So I haven't written a _whole _lot of anything with smut, so reviews/ feedback would mean the world. Thank you lovelies


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own BDS.

**A/N: The first part of this chapter is very M. If you'd rather not read, skip to the page break- you won't miss anything that will affect the plot. **

Once again your reviews were amazing! Thank you so much :)

Also, there will be some Connor lovin' soon (well, Connor and Murphy loving, at the same time...), and I allude to it in this chapter. I just didn't think it would be very realistic for her to go after them both at the same time when she had just met them, so I gave it some time. Anyways, read on and review!

. . . .

"Now, where were we?" He asked quietly with a smile. He moved swiftly back down to the buckle of her jeans and kissed her right above it, sucking on the skin. He sat up a little and slowly undid them to reveal her red panties, and then grabbed at her hips and started to tug down her jeans until she was only in her underwear. He paused for a moment, taking in the sight of her below him. Addie once again felt a hint of self consciousness, and her eyes averted his. He quickly leaned over her.

"Hey," he said gently. "Look at me." She looked up at him and met his gaze.

"Tha thu boidheach," he said gently, kissing her forehead.

"What...?" Addie asked in confusion. She had no idea what he had said, but the tone of it made her melt.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, as he made his way down again. He kissed her all over, all the way down, teasing every part of her. She reached down to try and take her underwear off so she could finally feel him, but he stopped her.

"Not done teasing ya yet." He grinned up at her and she let out a frustrated sigh. He started tracing her legs and inner thighs with his fingers, getting slowly closer to the one place she was really craving him.

"Murphy, please. I can't stand it any longer," she said breathlessly. And suddenly both his tongue and fingers were inside her all at once. She let out a moan and her fingers gripped the sheets, bucking into him. He sucked her gently, sending heat and pleasure throughout her whole body in seconds. The moans that she heard escape surprised even her, and her fingers threaded into his hair. She gently guided him to where she needed him, and it wasn't long until the fire had brought her to her peak and she was right on her edge.

He knew she was close already, and suddenly he sat up and licked his lips, gazing down at her. She watched as he pulled his shirt off over his head, the sight alone sending waves of pleasure through her body. She writhed on the couch at the simple sight of him, and prayed his jeans would be off soon too. Granting her silent hope, he suddenly pushed off the couch, standing beside her and pulled off everything. And then he was back on top of her in a second, his mouth finding hers and hungrily hinting that he wanted more. She loved the taste of herself in his mouth, and she pushed against him.

"What do ya wan' Ad?" his voice was breathless and heavy. She reached down for his hard member, running her thumb over it and spreading the moisture that had gathered at his tip, which elicited a groan from him. Their eyes met, and she pleaded with him silently to give her more. He didn't need to be told twice, and suddenly she was full with him. Addie let out a cry of relief and bucked into him, her fingernails digging into his back.

He started off slow to get her used to him, but soon it quickened and they had found a rhythm that was building their pleasure second by second. He slowed his pace again, wanting to make it last, and she pushed into him moaning, wanting more. He finally conceded to her and thrusted fully into her, listening to Addie's moans in his ear which just brought him closer. And finally they were both there- every nerve ending on fire, waiting, ready for release. They came together and relief washed over both of them. Breathlessly he moved her so that she was on top of him, her body molding into to his perfectly, and relishing the feeling that had suddenly taken over their bodies.

. . . .

"Wow," Addie whispered, trying to regain her breath. Murphy grinned over at her. "I needed that..." she said languidly, exhausted.

"Aye," he returned in the same tone. "S'been a while..."

"Oh yeah? No girls behind McGinty's recently?" she teased him, and propped herself up on his chest with one elbow, her head in her hand. He smiled and shook his head at her.

"Nope. But last time me and Conn and this gir-" he cut himself off with a mischievous smile and suddenly averted her gaze by looking out the window.

"You and Connor _what?" _she asked curiously.

"Nothin," he said quickly, shaking his head and still grinning. "Wouldn't be yer cup a tea. Forget it."

"What in the world does _that _mean, not my 'cup of tea'?" He just grinned back at her. And then the idea clicked in her head.

"Ohhh. You and Connor and one girl, huh?" she smiled back at him and he finally met her eyes again with the same grin plastered on his face. "Maybe that _is _my 'cup a tea'," she mocked him. Addie had never...entertained the idea of the two, but now that it was presented to her she found it quite appealing.

"Aye?" he said, putting his hand behind her head and bringing her closer to him again so that their lips were an inch apart again. She could tell that just the idea of it had gotten him worked up again.

"Mhmm..." she almost moaned to him.

"Well, that could be arranged, you know..." he reached over to bite her ear, breathing into it a little which elicited another moan from her. She let out a little laugh and he wrapped his arms around her so that they were in very much the same position that they had woken up in. She settled into him and he felt himself start to slowly drift off to sleep- but he didn't want to sleep, and he surely didn't want to get up. Because if he did, he'd have to face reality that this could _not _become the normal of his life, no matter how much he wanted it to. Connor and the Saints had to come first.

"I'm not going anywhere Murphy, you can let go," she joked with him about his clinginess. He still didn't let go.

He wasn't sure how long they had been laying there, but suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Probably just Conn or Jackie," Murphy mumbled tiredly, wrapping his arms around her even tighter to prevent her from getting up. But the knocking didn't stop, so Addie sighed, got up (ignoring Murphy's protests) and pulled her clothes back on quickly to check to see who it was. He watched her get up and walk over to the door, already missing her presence. She looked through the peephole, and Addie suddenly turned around to face him again, her back against the door. Her face had suddenly turned ashen.

"It's my husband." Terrified was the only word for the expression on her face.

"Wh-wha'? I thought ya were divorced, ya said yer ex-"

"I- You need to go. You need to -fuck." She looked back at the door, and then walked quickly over to him. "There's a closet in my bedroom. You need to go there. _Right now."_

"I..." Murphy just stared dumbly at her.

"I'm sorry," she sounded quite sincere, her eyes pleading with him. "You _need _to go in there now. And, just, whatever you hear, I- I'll explain later, okay? Just don't come out, because it'll just be hell for all of us. I'm so sorry."

Murphy realized that he would just _have _to do what Addie was saying. His head was spinning- was she still married? Was she cheating on her husband with him? What the_ fuck_ was going on? He grabbed his clothes, found the closet and shut the door quietly, feeling fucking ridiculous. He realized from the closet he was still going to be able to hear her conversation quite well. He didn't want to hear it, any of it. The front door opened and he heard Diesel whine in excitement.

"JT, what are you doing here?" The tone he heard her use wasn't one he had ever heard. It was anger and...something else mingled in with it, he just couldn't place it. It didn't even sound like her.

"Thought I'd get a nicer welcome then that. I did just track you down all the way from Kentucky, took a red eye here, and trekked through this God-forsaken place to find you. Jesus, is this where you live?" The mans voice drifted through the apartment into the closet where Murphy was.

"Well, I can't exactly afford more, can I? Though I guess I could be at our house on Hilton Head- oh that's right, we lost that too, along with every other fucking possession we owned."

"Oh Addie darling, you know that could have easily been rectified- you know I tried to-"

"How _dare _you say that JT?!" Addie was now yelling, the anger and frustration in her voice very clear to Murphy. "You think insurance fraud was going to fix anything? Now _all _of us are going down with you, Az is dead, and we don't have a dime. You need to leave. You have _no _right to be here."

"I'm not here to piss you off."

"Oh, really? Then what are you here for?"

"Our court case. We need to work together on this, so it doesn't sound like we're..adjusting things. So we _don't _go down. I'm sure Dr. Bramlage is willing to-"

"Sean was already here JT. That's right, he flew in yesterday. We folder, this is what he is presenting in court. It's the truth, and I told him to present the truth. I don't care if he takes us both down, what_ you_ did was despicable. He said he would work with us, but I can't do that to him. I don't care about myself, but him, I do. No more innocent people are getting hurt."

"You...what? What?! Addie you dumb fucking bitch. Why the fuck would you tell him that? Do you know what's going to happen to us? He was our _chance _to get out of this!" Murphy tensed from his hiding spot when he heard what Addie's husband had said. He prayed to God the man would just leave.

"So that's how it's going to be?" he heard the man continue. "Throwin me to the wolves, huh?"

"What!?" Addie said incredulously. "What about _me? _I wasn't involved in this, at all. You took _everything _I had, you ruined my life- you ruined so many people lives. And _I'm _throwing_ you_ to the wolves? You're the most disgusting man I've ever met- get the fuck out."

. . .

"You just want me to get out so you can go be a whore." she watched as her husband spit the words out at her from across the room, and she recoiled at them. _Fuck, _she inwardly swore. How the fuck did he know Murphy was here?

"Excuse me?" Addie asked sharply.

"Oh don't play dumb Addie." he approached her and put his hand on her chin. She tried to back away but realized the couch was right behind her.

"I know what your face- your lips- what they look like after someone's had their way with you. Lips are swollen to shit. Who are you fucking? You're unbelievable. We're not even really divorced yet, unless you forgot."

"Oh get off it JT. I'm not _fucking _anyone. LIke you didn't cheat on me the entire time we were married..." she didn't like being cornered, and she knew it was better not to piss him off, but she couldn't help herself.

"Only 'cause you weren't putting out. But you certainly are now, aren't you? He's here too, isn't he?"He was dangerously close to her now, and Addie didn't know where to go or what to do.

"He- there's no one here-" she choked out. She was an awful liar, always had been.

"You sure?" He grabbed her wrist before she could go anywhere, and put his other hand on her arm. She tried to get out of his grip but she didn't get far at all- in a second he had her pinned on the couch.

"I'm sure he'll come out if he hears you screaming like the little bitch that you are." With both hands, he twisted her thin wrist between his and she let out a loud cry. She tried not to, but the pain came too sharp and sudden. She prayed Murphy couldn't hear, and if he could, that he wouldn't come out.

"JT stop- there's no one-" she cried out again as he twisted harder, and this time she thought she heard something pop in her wrist. She let out a sob.

"This is what you get for being a whore." And suddenly there was an audible click, out of nowhere. Addies eyes shot up and saw Murphy behind her husband. He had the barrel of a gun dug into JT's head. Murphy didn't say a word- no dramatic 'drop her or you're dead'. He didn't have to- the gun did his talking.

"Murphy, put down the gun down." Addie said, very quietly. He didn't move, and neither did JT.

"Please." She said, even quieter. "Don't do anything stupid just for me, okay?"

Silence.

"Ya are _never _to lay another hand on 'er again, ya here? I don't care who tha' _fuck _ya are." Murphy dug the barrel into JT's head to prove his point. His words were slow and calculated.

"You don't have the balls to pull the trigger." JT spat out.

And Murphy just laughed. It wasn't like a laugh that she had ever heard from him before- it was cold, and terrifying. It made her wonder if she knew Murphy at all. And it was all that was needed to shut JT up. Murphy nodded at Addie, who crawled off the couch and backed herself against a wall, wide-eyed at the scene in front of her.

_"I'd _be happy to see yer head all over tha' living room. But seeing how there's a lady in our presence, I'll refrain. But _do not _think that I'm not capable of killin' ya. Ya would not be the first, or the last person I've watched die at my hands."

Murphy pushed the gun into JT's head one last time to emphasize his point and then took a step back, pulling the gun away and looking over at Addie.

"Go JT. Just go," she said breathlessly. JT hurried off the ground and towards the door.

"Addie, you'll have to deal with this eventually," JT said, turning around to face them before opening the door, his face ashen. "And _he _won't be there to help you when we both get dragged off to prison, because you didn't have the balls to help me fix this."

And he was gone.

. . . .

There was a moment of silence when none of them spoke, not having any idea what to say. Murphy just stared at Addie, and when he realized he still had his gun in his hand he threw it on the couch. She stared at it, motionless. He finally broke the silence.

"Ad, come here." He said it very quietly, a striking difference in the tone that he had just used on JT. He took a step towards her. "You need ta see someone about yer hand."

She turned her back to him, facing the wall.

"Murphy, please, just go. I just... I need to think. You can't expect me to just be okay with you whipping a gun out and threatening to kill someone."

"Ad...look..."

"No. I need to think. You need to leave me the fuck alone. Go."

He tried to touch her shoulder, but this set her off and made her jump.

"I'm not goin' until ya let me see yer hand."

"Murphy. I've dealt with enough today. _Leave_ " she spit it out in the same tone he had heard her use with JT and he automatically recoiled.

"Alright." He said, defeated. His voice had an edge of anger in it. She heard him walk the few steps to the door, and then she could tell he had stopped. "Ya know, 's only tryin' ta protect ya. From tha' bastard of a husband ya got. Guess ya coulda mentioned ya were still married 'fore we fucked, aye?" And she heard him walk out and the door slam.

She closed her eyes hard at the sound of it and sat down on the couch with her head in her hands. It was only then that she noticed he had left his gun lying there. Another man may have left it on accident, but not Murphy. He knew better. It had been left on purpose, in case JT came back, so she had something to protect herself with.

"Fuck." She said quietly to herself, turning the gun in her hand. "You're too decent of a man for your own damn good Murphy."

. . . .

Later that night, she stood outside of 345, once again wondering if she should knock. Finally she mustered up the courage and tapped lightly with her good hand. It only took a second until she was greeted by Connor.

"Ad, how are ya? Ya okay?" Connors sincere worry made her smile a bit.

"I- I'm fine, thanks Connor. It's...well, my heat is out. It's pretty damn cold in this place without it now that its getting to be night, so..."

"Oh. Well. ours is out too. But come in."

"I mean, it's okay, I don't want to im-" Addie stuttered out.

"Get in here lass." Connor opened the door a little more and put an arm around her. Once inside, Addie looked around at the absolute ramshackle of an apartment. _True bachelor pad, _she thought smugly. There was a man she had never seen before sitting on the couch- he looked extremely unkempt, and because of it seemed to fit in very well.

"Addie, this 'ere is Jaffar."

"For the last fucking time Connor, that's not my fucking name." The man said gruffly, putting down his beer angrily and lighting a cigarette.

"Oh fuck you Jaffar."

"Fuck you! I'm Rocco," he said, extending his hand to her over the couch. She shook it gingerly, mildly amused by him.

Connor knew Addie was probably here to see Murphy, she just didn't want to admit it. When he had gotten back this morning, Murphy had told him everything that had happened. There was of course a fight when he told Connor just how much he had alluded to about being a Saint, and it had ended with Murphy stalking outside to the entrance of their apartment building. He had been out there all day and Connor was sure it was to protect Addie in case JT tried to come back later.

Connor knew better than to try and make him come back in the apartment- he was just too stubborn. He'd come back when he was ready. Around 5:00 he had went outside to give him a pack of cigarettes, since he figured Murphy was already through with his. Murphy had nodded at him, his sign that he was done fighting, that his anger was gone. Connor returned the nod and had gone back inside without saying a word. The only way his twin was coming back inside anytime soon was if Addie went to speak with him.

"Murphy's outside, having a cig. I think." Connor said to Addie. He heard Rocco chuckle. "He's been out there for awhile. Can you go talk to 'im? He's been real tore up about this mornin'. Never seen 'im like this 'fore."

"Connor I don't really know what you want me to say. I..."

"Anythin'. He can't stan' when people are upset at 'im. Kills 'im. So please jus' go talk ta him. Let me get ya his coat so yer not freezin'." He went to grab Murphy's black jacket and put it on her, as he noticed she really wasn't capable of doing it with her hand. He had to admit she looked cute in it as he buttoned it for her.

"You alright?" he asked gently. "I know you had quite a morning."

"I'm okay Connor. Thanks. It _was_ an...interesting morning." Addie gave him a sincere smile and headed out to find his twin.

. . . .

Like? Please review for more! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you to PastaMonkey and Shannon78 for your great reviews :)**

The spring night air came over Adddie as she stepped outside and she wrapped her arms around herself, doing so gently because of her hand. She hadn't realized how cold it really was outside, and found it no surprise now that her apartment was freezing. She wondered how long Murphy had been outside for, and more importantly, what the hell he was doing. _Or thinking, _she thought glumly.

She came around the corner and saw him slumped against the wall, a cigarette hanging in his hands. He looked pitiful, and she instantly felt a little guilty. She took a moment to study him, and tried to think of what to say to him. They both had a lot to explain, and it wasn't going to be easy.

. . .

Murphy was freezing, but he'd never admit it. Spring in Boston wasn't usually this cold, but tonight must be a fluke. He had sat outside of the apartment building for God only knows how long, and he hadn't figured out much since this morning. This morning, he was about to walk away from Addie without another thought- because the Saints, of course, came first. But then JT came through that door, and he had realized quite quickly that walking away from Addie meant the exact opposite of everything that the Saints stood for.

_But there is another kind of evil which we must fear most, and that is the indifference of good men. _

She needed _someone _to protect her from him- or did she? It sounded like she was involved in something pretty deep herself, and that had his head spinning. There had been some talk of a court case, going to prison, and the rest was all a buzz in his head. He had slowly convinced himself that she was probably just an innocent bystander in the whole thing, but what if she wasn't?

And then he had gone and fucked up and mentioned that he had _killed _people before. It had slipped, he was just trying to prove his point in the heat of the moment, but it was a huge mistake. Now Addie probably thought he was some crazy serial killer, and he had no idea what to tell her about that. He toyed with the idea that he could just tell her he wasn't serious, that he had just said it to scare JT off, but he knew that probably wouldn't fool her.

A pack and a half of cigarettes later and he just felt more confused than when he had arrived at this very spot 6 hours ago. If he could just talk to her, and work things out. But he had no idea _what _he would say to her if he even got the chance.

"Murphy?" came a quiet voice from somewhere by the door. He whipped his head around to see Addie standing there, and he instantly felt warmer.

"Ad- ya alright?" He hopped up quickly and went over to her. He didn't know where to begin, but once he started talking he couldn't stop the words from falling out.

"Look Addie, I'm so sorry 'bout this mornin'. I just didn't want ya ta get 'urt- but ya did, an' I fucked up, an' I'm sorry, but I couldn't sit there an' watch ya get hurt-"

"Shh." Addie reached out with her good hand and grabbed his. Her eyes were still averting him, and he was desperate for her to just look at him. " l came to thank you. Well, my heats out, so that's the real reason I went looking for you guys... but I also did need to thank you. Someone needed to put JT in his place." Her gaze finally met his. "But..you do have some explaining to do." She added quietly.

"So do ya." He retorted back.

"You first." She said with a small smile.

"Why?"

"Well, because you told my husband that you would kill him, and that you've killed other people before, and to me personally, well, that's just kind of a big deal."

"Aye... I... I can explain tha..." he shifted uncomfortably on the sidewalk.

"Please do." There was long pause where he felt the cold creep back in his veins.

" I will." he said finally, very quietly. "But not tonight." He reached out and took her hurt hand in his and studied the haphazard bandage she had put around it, running his thumb over it for a moment.

"But for now I _can_ promise ya I'm not gonna hurt ya...and that I've never hurt anyone else who didn' deserve it."

Addie just looked up at him, not sure what to make of him.

"Why didn't ya go ta the hospital?" He asked gently.

"Can't afford it."

"Suppose ya won't go if I give ya tha money."

"Nope."

"Figured as much. Yer stubborn." He saw Addie's eyes drift towards the cigarette in his hand.

"Mind if I have one?" she asked quietly.

"Knock yerself out lass." He produced a cigarette and lighter, which she took. She then stared dumbly at it and looked back to Murphy, who realized he was being an ass by not lighting it because of her hand.

"Ah, come 'ere. Sorry." He deftly took the cigarette in his teeth and threw the lighter up to it. Addie couldn't stop her mind from wandering to this morning as she studied his mouth. He noticed her staring and she caught a glint in his eyes.

He offered the lit cigarette out to her, but before she could reach it he pulled his hand back above his head, teasing her with it. She took a step forward, and reached for the cigarette, only to realize that she was now about an inch away from his face- which is exactly where he had wanted her. He met her eyes and took the hand that wasn't holding the cigarette up to cup her chin and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled back before she could really start to return it.

"'Ere." he passed the cigarette to her. "But I don't wan' ya smokin'. They'll kill ya."

Addie rolled her eyes at him. "Yes _dad." _ she shot a grin at him expecting it to be returned. He only gave her a small half-smile, and when she met his eye she saw something in them that surprised her- but she had no idea what it was, so she started on her cigarette. She filed the thought away, reminding herself to ask him or Connor about it later.

"Ya cold?" Murphy finally broke the silence between them once she had finished her cigarette.

"A little." Addie admitted.

"Well lets go inside." he said as he wrapped his arm around her. "Conn give ya my coat? "

"Mmhm." Murphy silently thanked his brother.

"Ya wanna go to my place or yers?"

"Wherever it's warm." She shrugged, truly not caring.

"Well, me and n Conn can keep ya warm...and we 'ave beer..."

"Your place it is then." She said with a smile. "Can ya do me one favor?"

"Anything."

"Diezy needs to go out, and I don't think I can manage him with this hand."

"Aye. I'll just have Conn take him out. They can..get to know each other..."

Murphy followed her back into the apartment, having finally fully convinced himself that leaving Addie to fend for herself would be be _very _un-Saint like. And if Addie happened to like him, and the feeling was mutual, well, he couldn't help that.

. . . .

A/N: I'm happy (and surprised!) I've made it all the way to Chapter 10! Things are getting a little busier in my crazy life as summer ends- who's still out there reading this? If you're out there and want me to continue just drop a line in a review even if it's just to say hi! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Thank you so so much to everyone who reviewed recently (and followed/favorited!)- pharmtechgrl71, SteffyXDixon, Jamie (yours really made me smile!), Shannon78, bangmerick, Cassandra3, alexam127 and Ashley you guys are the best, so thank you! :) Sorry this is really late, things have been a little busy around here but I promise I will stick with this! This is short, but it's all I could whip out for now- next update should be quicker! Reviews will be encouragement to write faster though...;)

. . .

Later that night, after an hour of sleep alluding her, Addie finally felt like she was drifting off. It always took her quite a long time to fall asleep, and tonight was certainly not an exception. Just as she felt it taking her over, something stirred beside her and she felt complete and utter annoyance at _whatever _it was that had disturbed her. It took her a second to realize it was Murphy.

Addie sat up quietly next to him, realizing he must be having some kind of dream, and not a good one at that. She watched him for a moment before stroking a hand through his hair and trying to settle him. She knew the horrible feeling of being stuck in a nightmare you can't get out of, but didn't really want to wake him either. Addie found herself musing for a second about what he could possibly be dreaming about that was making him react this was fidgeting and whimpering almost pitifully. Her attempts to calm him down didn't seem to work, so she moved a little closer to him.

What happened next occurred so fast she didn't even have time to think. Suddenly she was pinned beneath him, and a hand was around her throat. Nothing seemed to register for a moment, but when it did the terror that gripped her was tighter than the hand around her throat. She looked up at him and was met with cold, calculating eyes- eyes that were certainly not his own. She was frozen, and the seconds ticked by. She felt the air leaving her lungs- the panic was making it much worse, and his grip on her throat was becoming exceedingly painful.

Suddenly it registered to him what he was doing- only seconds had passed, but it seemed like an eternity to her. Immediately his grip loosened and he drew back, looking almost as terrified as she did. Addie scrambled back into the wall to try and get out from beneath him, hitting her head on the headboard in the process.

"Shit," she cursed as her head hit the wall, trying not to take her wary eyes off him- but not really knowing where to look.

"Fuck, Addie, I'm so-" Murphy seemed to have completely come back to his senses and tried to move towards her, but was cut off by her frantic flays to try and get as far away as possible from him. He didn't know what to do, but he had to calm her down. He grabbed both of her wrists, putting all his weight on her and pinning her down again.

"Addie _calm down_. I'm sorry." His face was only inches away from her now and she stopped struggling, looking up at him.

"_Calm down?! _What the fuck _was_ that Murphy? Get _off_ me right _now_." she whispered vehemently.

"Please listen ta me. If I let go will ya promise ta hear me out? I didn't mean ta hurt ya, I don't know what _tha'_ was. That wasn't me, I _swear._ I was dreamin', I swear ta God Ad, I'd never hurt ya."

"Well, you almost just did. Let me go Murphy."

"Will ya hear me out?"

"I…" she looked up, and her eyes met his again. And they were _his _blueeyes, with no hint of what she had just previously seen in them seconds before. She relaxed a little. "Yes...just..let me go, okay?"

Murphy sat back and released his grip on her gingerly, scared that she would disappear if he left her with too much leeway. To her credit, she didn't. She did draw away from him, bringing her knees up to her chin and not taking her gaze off of him.

"What was that?" she said again, very quietly.

"I...don't know." he said honestly. "I was having a dream...obviously a bad one. I don't exactly sleep next ta many people, so I had no idea I'd react like that ta ya being here."

"So...you have these a lot?" Murphy stared back at her for a moment. There was no sense in lying to her. Either she could handle the whole truth or he would have to walk out of this whole situation altogether. He knew she had her own secrets, and he wondered if she'd be strong enough to handle his as well. Finally he nodded slowly at her, his blue eyes meeting her own.

"Okay..." she started slowly, and Murphy could almost see her trying to work things out in her brain "You kill people, or have before, and you have insane nightmares that cause you to put whoever happens to be next to you in a chokehold and almost murder them as well...I have an extremely strong feeling that I should be staying away from you. Who _are _you?"

"Murphy McManus." He said it simply, with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, well at least I now know the last name they'll be putting on the police reports when they find me dead and are filling out who murdered me."

"I already told ya Ad, I'm not going to hurt ya, or kill ya"

"Well, you almost just did.'

"I know, but...that wasn't me. Well, it was, but…" he was staring at the headboard behind her, clearly lost for words. He seemed confused, dazed. "Believe me, if you're still even talking ta me after tonight there's no way I'm lettin' ya sleep anywhere near me. I had _no_ idea I would do this or anythin' like it. Connor always bitches that I'm dreamin' and wakin' 'im up, but I had no idea it would ever go this far. I'm sorry. I really am."

Addie stared at him for a moment, really not knowing what to make of him.

"Okay. So why do you have these dreams? And _who _in the world have you killed? You need to be straight with me, or I swear to God I'm never talking to you again."

"That's fair enough." he stated simply, with a sigh. He looked around the room, lost, and still didn't say anything.

"Well?" she demanded, when he didn't speak up.

"Jesus Ad, give me a second. Don't think I wasn't a little dazed when I woke up stranglin' you. Scared me half to death. I need to get my head straight."

"Okay." she said very quietly. She hadn't been expecting that.

"I need Connor in order to explain everything-" he started, but was interrupted by her.

"No Murphy, you don't. This is between you and me, I don't see what this has to do with him. You don't need Connor for everything." She saw something indiscernible flash in Murphy's eyes.

"This has a _lot _ta do with Connor. Everything ta do with him, actually- an' me. An' I'm sorry Ad, but Connor's my family, my brother- I-yes, Ad, I do need Connor fer everything."

Addie shifted. She wasn't sure how she felt about it, and she was having a hard time wrapping her brain around everything. The twins devotion to each other was certainly on a whole other level though then she originally thought- that much was clicking.

"First off, though, there's no point in telling you anything at all if you don't agree with the one thing that drives us to...do what we do."

"And what is that?" Addie spoke even more quietly, not wanting to know the answer.

"Do you.." he was choosing his words carefully. "Do ya think that those who stand by an' let evil happen are just as evil as those who commit the acts themselves?"

. . .

Please review lovelies! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Thank you so much for everyone's continued reviews, follows, favoriting and support! I know this story is kind of dragging out but things WILL pick up in the next chapter, so stick with me :)

Also, I don't think they were called the Saints on the news until after the Yakavetta killing...but, oh well. I wrote it, realized it afterwards, and am too lazy to change it haha :) Though I could be wrong, maybe? Maybe? I guess I'll just go watch it again for the 16839th time.

Another P.S.- I didn't proofread this too well like I usually do- I just wanted to get this out there before I put off posting it anymore, so sorry in advance!

. . . . .

For a second Addie just stared at him, and Murphy assumed she was turning the idea over in head, betting she had never really entertained the thought. But then her eyes widened, and she sunk back towards the wall a little more.

"Did JT send you?" She said it very slowly. "Have you been working for him this whole time? That whole thing today with him…" her eyes widened even more, as if she was connecting imaginary dots in her head. Only Murphy wished he knew what those dots were, because clearly she had the very wrong idea. "That was staged, wasn't it?!"

"Wha'...?" Murphy asked blankly, now completely confused. He had been expecting several different reactions, but not this.

"No, no I get it." She said quietly, but he could tell she was teetering on the edge of almost losing it. "I know, okay- I stood by and watched the whole thing happen, and that makes me just as guilty right? Don't you think I don't know? Don't you think the last few months have been torture enough? So JT sent you to kill me right? I know he has killed people before to shut them up about the whole thing. He showed up today to try and smooth things over with me, but now that I'm not going along with his plan he needs me out of the way...So what, you're going to convince me that I deserve to die because I stood by, didn't do anything, and just let it happen? I get it.. but Jesus you didn't have to sleep with 're disgusting you know that?"

Murphy didn't say anything. He had _no idea _what she was talking about. _Fuckin' crazy women. _He just continued to stare blankly at her.

"Uh. I..." was all he could begin to spit out.

"Didn't think I'd figure it out so fast?" she said sharply and in one swift movement she was off the bed. Murphy, in his confusion, did nothing to stop her. He tried to work out what in the world she had just told him, but wasn't having much luck.

He turned around to find an almost amusing sight- if it wasn't as equally terrifying. She had _his _gun, the one he had left with her before for her own protection, pointed right at him.

"Oh Jesus Christ Addie." He shook his head and a smile almost creeped over his face because of the ridiculousness of the situation. He got off the bed and walked over to her slowly.

"Don't. I'll fucking shoot you." Murphy didn't stop walking towards her. He walked all the way up to her, reached out and slowly took his gun back out of her hands.

"No, you won't." He said quietly, pulling the gun back towards him.

"Please don't hurt me." She said in a whisper, looking longingly at the gun that she had just willingly given up. He was right though, she would never have been able to shoot him. She had completely lost her nerve.

"Addie, I have _absolutely _no idea what ya were talking about before. This has _nothin'_ ta do with yer husband. I realize now that ya have yer own secrets, an' that's fine. This isn't about ya, though right now, it's about me 'n Conn."

"I...don't believe that…" And she ran. She had almost gotten to the front door when Murphy caught up to her, grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around. He took both of her wrists in his hands and pinned her against the door, his face inches from her. As he felt her breath on her face, his thoughts momentarily drifted back to just a few hours prior when he had had her in the exact same spot- only under very different circumstances. She struggled to get out of his grasp, and this time she wasn't giving up. She was beyond hysterics, and Murphy honestly didn't know how long he could hold on to her. He knew he couldn't let her go though- if she left, it may very well be the last time he'd ever see her.

"Addie, stop! Ad- I-" he didn't know what else to do, and he knew he'd have to just come out with it, whether she believed him or not. What he said next came out in such a rush that she barely understood a word he said.

"We're the Saints, okay, those Saints of Boston you hear about on TV, the news, that's us- that's Conn, that's me. That's us. Yer gonna hate us fer it, gonna hate me fer it, but that's tha God's honest truth. All those men though we killed, they deserved it. They deserve everything they get, and we believe tha'. And Conn's gonna absolutely kill me fer tellin' ya this, so I'm _trustin' _ya Ad, please. Please. If you wanna walk away, do it, but know that every single person we've killed got had it comin'. I'd _never _hurt anyone who didn't deserve it, an' Conn' wouldn't either." He stopped for a second to catch his breath.

"And fer tha record-" he loosened his grip on her slightly. "I slept with ya because yer tha most beautiful women I've ever laid eyes on." He let her go and walked away, turning away from her.

She stood there against the door, breathless, with her mind buzzing and her eyes wide. That was _not _what she had been expecting him to say. The tables had turned, and she was the speechless one this time.

"I've...I've seen that on TV...You and Connor...?"

Murphy, still facing away from her, just nodded his head. He walked over and grabbed his gun that he had thrown on the floor when he had gone after Addie. He set it down on the counter, turned around and faced her, and as he did his eyes locked with hers.

"Keep this. In case JT does come back. I know ya won't use it, but he probably doesn't know that."

She was still standing in front of the door and he waited for her to move so he could leave. But she didn't move. She swallowed hard, sighed and looked around, lost.

"So you...kill people...who...kill other people?" she said it slowly and calculatingly.

"Among other things, but yeah they kill people too."

"All those mob killings, that was you?"

"Aye." Addie just continued to stare at him. Murphy was waiting for the outburst because she seemed entirely too calm. When him and Connor went in for a job, he was usually fairly nervous. But right now he was _terrified _of the small woman who stood in front of him.

"I should _want _you to go" she finally said, quietly. "I really should. But I...don't. Does that mean I'm going to hell?"

"Don't think so lass." He said with a hint of a grin, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"I need you to tell me everything." she whispered. "I don't...understand what you do, but...I...it's people who deserve it, right? Anyone you kill, they deserve it?"

He nodded. And suddenly, he felt something just _overwhelming _towards her. That she would maybe _accept _this, and be okay with it. He didn't understand how she could be okay with it, but he didn't want to question it. It was too good to be true, it was fragile, and if he pushed it he was afraid it would all break. He closed the distance between them in a step and grabbed her lightly by her shirt with both hands, putting his forehead against hers.

"I will tell ya _anythin' _ya wanna know Addison." She nodded, not knowing where to begin. Her eyes drifted to the burn on his arm that was just visible below his T-Shirt.

"Start with this." she said softly, reaching a hand out and running her thumb over the healing wound.

"It is a burn, like ya thought. Last job we did we all got pretty messed up. An' well, we can't exactly go ta tha' hospital after somethin' like tha', all shot up, so we cauterized everythin'..." A small gasp escaped her. If anything made the situation real, that was it.

" You two are a whole new level of crazy." She let out a little chuckle. "It is just you two, right?"

"Rocco, too. But that's it."

Addie put a hand on each of his arms gently, and looked up at him. She had so many questions for him, but she was exhausted. It was past two am, and it had been one hell of a long day.

"I'm really tired." she said very quietly. Murphy took it as his invitation to leave, but he couldn't resist laying a soft kiss on her forehead.

"We can talk tomorrow- if you want…"

"Yeah, I do." She whispered.

"Okay...well, I'll see ya when you get off work, is that alright?"

"I-uh. Can you stay?" She said uncertainly, shifting in her spot.

"Ya want me ta? Are ya sure?"

"No. But..." She folded her arms across her chest. "I just want you stay."

"Okay." A small grin spead across his face. "I will. l'll sleep on the couch though...I don't trust myself anymore after tha' dream before."

"No, I want you to sleep next to me. Please?" She looked up at him expectantly.

"I don't think it's a good idea Addie..."

"It'll be fine. I don't think you'll hurt me." She pleaded with him.

"If I sleep next ta ya then I'm not sleeping." He finally conceded. "I'll just stay up. Yer tha one who has ta be up early anyways."

"That's ridiculous. You won't stay up all night."

"I will." He said firmly with a grin.

"Okay. We'll see about that." She laughed as they made their way back to the bedroom. He laid down and wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep Ad, ya must be exhausted." she nodded, closing her eyes and reaching out for him. She knew when she woke up she would realize that she was a psychotic nutcase who needed a brain transplant for cuddling with a serial killer, but she was too tired to care.

"Murphy?" she asked quietly. "What are your dreams about? Like the one you just had? Who's trying to hurt you?"

He was silent for a moment.

"No one's trying ta hurt me really. They're trying ta kill Connor usually. The thing is, usually I can't move during them. Connor said it's called "sleep paralysis" or somethin'. It's…" he faded off and shook his head. "I can't move, can't do anything. And they're coming after Connor, to kill him, and I can't fuckin' move an' it seems so _real. _Normally I finally snap out of it when Connor wakes me up, but this time I guess I could move, an' ya were there, an'... well I'm sorry."

Addie looked over at him with concern written on her face. "That's a really serious thing Murphy. I've heard of it before and it's not good at all."

"Yeah, well, what do you want me to do, go to the doctor and tell him I have dreams of the mob killing my brother because we are out to kill them as well?"

"Well, not that exactly," she said with a small laugh. "Just don't try and kill _me _tonight, okay?"

Murphy grinned and wrapped his arms around her. "Now that you've had your question, mind if I ask you one?" She nodded.

"How are you okay with all of this? I mean I'm glad you are, but…"

"I…" Addie was trying to formulate an answer that would make sense. "I guess I've just seen first hand what evil people can do, and if I had the chance to kill people like my husband, I would. But that's another conversation for another day."

Murphy didn't want to push his luck, so he simply wrapped his arms around her tighter and told her to go to sleep. This time, it took her less than a minute to drift off.

. . . .

Please review and tell me what YOU want to see with this story, because I really am just making shit up. Just kidding, I have a plan, but your ideas would be great too.

And I know everyone is still confused about Addie's back story and stuff, and that explanation is coming soon too. So please, review! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Wow, there was this sudden outpouring of reviews for the last chapter and a lot of new followers! I am really excited to see so many new readers! You guys are awesome!

Sorry I am a little slow to update I've been having some writers block and little time to write, so thanks for sticking with me! As usual please read and review :) It definitely motivates me and makes me write faster. And for those wondering about Connor, yes he will be in it a lot more starting this chapter!

Also this is really short, but I figured short update is better then no update. :)

. . . .

When Addie woke up the next morning to her alarm at 6am she certainly had a lot to think about - but the first thought on her mind: _There is no way in _hell_ I am going into work today. _

She reached over to turn her alarm off and settled back into bed, closing her eyes as tightly as possible. She knew she _should _go into work, she couldn't really afford to take off, but there was just no way she could will herself to go in. She would have to get up and call her boss soon, but for now she was going to relish the feeling of her pillow for a little longer.

"Someone doesn't want ta go ta work today, huh?" a voice said quietly from the other side of the bed. Addie jumped a little, surprised that Murphy was up.

"You didn't stay up all night, did you?" she asked him as she rolled over to face him.

"Course I did."

"Really Murphy? You must be exhausted." She moved a little closer to him, feeling some outpouring of sudden affection towards him for actually staying up all night.

"I am, which is why I'm going ta sleep now that you need ta go ta work."

"About that...I don't think I can drag myself in there today. But don't worry, you can sleep," she said with a laugh, starting to reluctantly get out of bed. "I'm going to take Diesel out and make breakfast."

"Thank tha Lord," he said, sounding truly exhausted.

And Murphy was alseep before his head even hit the pillow. Addie felt a small smile spread across her face as she watched him sleep. After a momnet she got up out of bed and quietly took Diesel out, grabbing Murphy's coat on the way. She had a lot to think about, and she knew she wasn't going to be able to get her thoughts straight sitting in bed with him. She hadn't gotten very far outside of her apartment building when she ran into Connor, who was sitting on the steps with a cigarette between his fingers.

_God they're everywhere, _Addie thought with a grin.

"Mornin' Ad...Disel…," Connor said with a reproachful look towards the dog. "Murphy still sleepin'?"

"He didn't sleep...much last night, so he'll be probably be passed out for quite awhile."

"Mmhm," he said thoughtfully. "Well I'm glad ya two seemed ta work things out yesterday."

"So am I…" Addie felt her mind wandering. _Had _they worked everything out? Maybe for the moment, but there were certainly more problems now then yesterday... for example, she now knew Murphy was a serial killer. So there was that. She realized it was the first time she had seen Connor knowing that he was a part of the Saints, and it was like seeing a new him. Was she crazy for still talking to these two? Yes.

"I was gonna make breakfast. Ya want some? Unless ya need ta go into work?" Connor asked from his spot against the wall, drawing her away from her thoughts.

"Sure…" she said slowly. _Will that be before or after you take out another member of the mob?_

"Nothin' fancy, just eggs an' toast, but I'm quite the cook if I do say so myself." he said with a grin flashed her away. She couldn't help but return it. Serial killer or not he was gorgeous, and that smile still made her weak at the knees.

"I just need to go call my boss and tell him I'm not coming in today...I'm just too exhausted."

"Aye, long day? Long night?... With my brother?" he added with a laugh.

"Very funny," she grinned back. "But yes."

Addie shivered against the cold and Connor immediately hopped up from his spot and put his arm around her.

"Come on, lets get ya inside, it _is _cold."

. . .

Addie sat, eating the eggs and toast from Connor, with the sudden unexplainable urge to tell him that she _knew. _Only she had no idea how he would react.

"Ya alright Addie?" Connor said as he sat down across from her at the makeshift table in their apartment. He could sense something was wrong.

"Yeah...just tired, I guess," she said, still staring at the eggs on her plate. She felt Connors eyes on her from across the table.

"Seems to me ya have a lot on your mind."

"Well...you would be right." she couldn't help but smile at him and finally met his eyes.

"If it's my stupid brother giving ya problems I can go kick his ass for ya. Don't think I won't."

"No, Murphy's fine," she smiled down at the eggs. "You're both fine. I just…"

Addie got up suddenly and crossed the room, looking out the window. She didn't know how this was going to go, but it was going to come out sooner or later. And past experience told her to go with sooner.

"He told me last night Connor. I know everything."

...

I know I know so short! But please review and you'll get more soon :)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: _Dodges heavy large objects being thrown at me. _Sorry for the cliffhanger guys…

So this chapter is like angst baby...I think...maybe...so if you don't like angsty stuff, sorry!

IT'S SO SHORT too. I was offered a new full time job last week 4 states away so now I have to pack up my apartment and everything and finish work in like 2 weeks and move away from my hubby for a few months who is transitioning out of the military and the whole thing kind of sucks and is fantastic at the same time. So leave me reviews to come back to :)

Comical Irrelevant Note: Sometimes when I write Murphy's accent, it comes across as Daryl's hick accent, since on paper it's basically kind of the same thing. And then I picture Daryl Dixon in my story, and I need to walk away because, well, that's just confusing. And I'm like, Daryl, get the fuck out my story, I like Murphy better. So that might be why this is taking so long to write. Or maybe I just need a brain transplant. Okay, I'm done. Stop laughing and be serious now. This is serious guys.

. . . .

"He told me last night Connor. I know everything."

"Wh-what?" Connor said a little too fast, but trying to keep his tone light.

"Murphy told me everything last night. About you guys, about the Saints" She spit out again. She was waiting for his reaction, but he just stared at her with a deer-in-headlights look. She continued, with nothing short of word vomit. "I'm...okay with it, so please don't be upset with him. Or throw me in a bag in a river or something, because I'm not going to tell anyone." Addie suddenly felt very small. And very much like she was about to end up in a bag in a river.

Connor didn't say anything- and that's what scared her the most. If he had been yelling, screaming, about to go beat up Murphy, well, she would have been okay with that. But no. He just sat there, his eyes boring into her with an unreadable expression.

"He 'ad _no _right ta tell ya Addie." He said finally, quietly. He didn't sound angry or upset, or anything. Just neutral.

"I know." she whispered breathlessly, now staring down at the table.

"No, ya don't know." There. There was the hint of anger she had been looking for.

"No...I guess I didn't. But I know now." She sat up a little straighter. "Whether or not he should have told me is besides the point now, isn't it? "

More silence, then-

"This isn't good for ya, or us…" she could see the wheels in his head turning. "He put _you_ in danger too Addie. Really, the less ya know, the better... what exactly _do _you know?"

"Honestly I don't know much." she said, still quiet, her eyes trailing off. She wanted to look anywhere but at him.

"Aye, well if ya know at all, then ya know enough, believe me. Ya don't want ta get mixed up with us." He put his hands on his head and looked around, lost.

"Probably true, but I already _am _mixed up with you both." She was starting to get frustrated. Connor finally met her eyes.

"Addie, I need you to tell me anything ya know, everything he told you. Why the fuck would he even tell ya anything? How did this even come up?"

Addie met his eyes and folded her arms on the table, swallowing hard.

"Look, yesterday was a long day. A _really fucking _long day. You already knew my ex-husband showed up and what happened. Murphy lets some...things slip. And then something happened last night, and it just came out."

"What happened last night?" he said, with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Um." Addie paused, wondering if Murphy would mind if she told Connor about his nightmares- and what he almost did to Addie. _No more secrets_, she suddenly thought.

"Well, Murphy, he...he has nightmares sort of, you know that right?"

"_Sleep Paralysis," _Connor said, correcting her with a worried look on his face, but affirming that he did indeed know about Murphys 'nightmares'. He reached for a cigarette and lit it, feeling like he probably was going to need one for this conversation.

"Right," she said very quietly. "Well, he was having one of them, and I could tell something was really wrong with him. So I tried to wake him up, and…" Addie wasn't quite sure how to continue.

Silence. And then-

"What happened Ad?" A look had come over Connor's face as if he already _knew _what had happened. Addie met his eyes, and let out a breath.

"I must have set him off. And he choked me. But he had no idea what he was doing, and then he woke up in the middle of it." She said it as lightly as she could.

Connor didn't react immediately, just like before. The next second, he was out of his chair, which consquently went flying as he got up so suddenly.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." He was now pacing, his hands up behind his head.

"I'm fine though Connor."

"Fuck." Was still all she got out of him.

"I'm fine." Addie said again, softly, sadly. As if she was trying to convince herself that she was, in fact, fine. Again, there was a long period of silence.

"'S takin' a toll on him more than I thought." Connor finally said out the window, seemingly to no one in particular. His voice sounded pained, maybe frightened- a mix of emotions and Addie couldn't pin just one down. She said nothing for a long time, because she knew this was between Connor and Murphy.

"He's scared." She said quietly.

Connor nodded. He turned around, and met her eyes, and they stayed like that for awhile. Addie was the next one to break the silence.

"You should stop. Stop all of this. You two are good men, and I know what you are doing is sort of…" she stopped for a moment, fishing for the right word- "Admirable, in a fucked up way, but it's dangerous. And clearly taking a toll on both of you."

"What the fuck are ya doing here Ad?" Connor finally broke the silence, taking a drag from his cigarette. There was no hint of spite or anger in his voice, just confusion. "How are ya okay with any of this?"

For once there was no pause after he said this, and no hesitation when Addie spoke next.

"Because my husband hurt me in unimaginable ways, and I want him to suffer for it. And that's what you do, right? Make evil men pay for whatever the hell they've done? So, yes Connor, I'm okay with it. If you knew half my story you would have no problem believing me."

. . . .BDS.

Sorry guys. So short. And it's probably crap. There will be more soon, just seemed like a good place to cut it off. Review, and I'll give you a cookie and Pookie Dixon. JUST KIDDING. Only the cookie.


End file.
